Learning Experience
by cocograeters09
Summary: Ashley is going to be a senior and she starts the year off perfect with her loving boyfriend and loyal friends. After one night out on the town she mets a girl and feels like she has something empty in her life. Little does Ashley know that this void is going to be her teacher.
1. Chapter 1 When in doubt pep it out

So this is my second Spashley story(: supper excited because people liked my other story** Ding Goes the Bell** .. or so I think so far. Let me know what you think about this story. I know it's not an original idea but I still like the storyline.

_**Review and let me know. Please Reviews = love**_

**Ashley's POV**

"Seriously guys do we have to?" I asked looking over at Madison, Aiden, Kyla and Chelsea.

"Ashley come on girl! You have to put yourself out there or else nothing will bite" That was Madison.

"Yeah Ashley" That was Aiden.

I smiled at him. He had always had a way with his words.

"Ashley, you don't have to come if you don't want to." Thanks Chels.

"I don't really know if I want to. I'll stay out here with you." Aiden said placing a hand over my shoulder.

I smiled on the inside.

"No guys its cool. I'll just walk around. No biggie." I stepped out of the line of obnoxiously loud people trying to get into the new hot spot Pressure. I didn't even feel like hitting the club tonight. So much is on my mind. Normally I would have guys and girls hanging all over me left and right. But tonight had a different vibe. I started to walk around downtown. It really was nice out here. The city was so alive at night. It gave me chills up my arms and down my spine. I loved it here. It was my definition of home. Everything reminds me of my dad.. well when he's home.

I was dodging people left and right. Hearing the sorry and apologies for running into me but it didn't bother me. I was a girl that seemed to be ran into a lot. Right as I was about to walk into my favorite pizza place I ran into a woman. She was tall blonde tan and had the most intriguing blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Shit." I heard her curse from underneath her breath as I landed on top of her.

"I'm so sorry." I said straddling her hips.

"Don't be I hated the outfit anyway." She smiled genuinely and touched my face.

"I'm Ashley." I said introducing myself placing my hand out. She smiled and turned her head. She didn't answer but just looked at me. Shoot she knew I was Raife Daives daughter. I'm doomed.

"Spencer Carlin" She shook my hand then glanced downward. She's staring at my exposed skin. She licks her lips and I shut my legs starling her. She made my inside tingle. I could feel a heat wave make my body numb.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ." She said looking away from me.

"It's fine." I said slightly smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"No reason Spencer." It felt natural saying her name.

I placed my hand on her face and she nuzzled into it. I stood up hoping not to expose too much.

"Would you like another slice?" I asked already missing the feeling of her skin.

"I would love one." She said excited brushing off her jeans and tight white blouse.

We walked inside and immediately got in line.

"Oh Davies it's nice to see you again! I didn't think you worked tonight!" Amanda said behind the cash register. Amanda was a short brunette kind of preppy and always happy.

"Hey Mandy. No I'm not I just came by for a bite of food. I hope I'm aloud to do that." I said smiling at her.

Mandy's eyes sparkled. She's straight but I always have that easy effect of charming people. Spencer cleared her throat from behind me. Smooth Ashley.

"What do you want Spence?" I asked turning around giving her a bigger smile.

Her glare turned from aggregated to I don't really know that look…

"What?" I asked

"You called me Spence." Spencer blushed looking at Mandy. Mandy looked bored at our cute moment. Can we say someone just dropped in cool points. Every girl would think we were being cute right now. Except jealous Mandy.

"That I did." I smiled realizing the quick nick name.

"Ashley what do you want?" Mandy asked mad.

"Two Pepperoni, Extra Cheese on top and two ." Spencer said.

Before I could pull out my cash Spencer handed her a credit card. Wait a second she is not supposed to pay. That gives her the upper hand.

"Did you just order for me and pay?" I asked slightly amused yet stunned.

"Yesh. I did ASH and you are going to have to deal with it." Spencer smiled and took a sip of her while handing me mine. She knew my favorite pizza and drink.

"I'm a Psychic." She said reading my thoughts. I could feel my face turn red and she smiled.

"No. I'm just kidding. I could just read you?" Spencer said questioning herself.

"How?" I asked looking at my wardope hoping nothing read my favorite meal is..

"Its not like that." Spencer giggled and lightly snorted causing her eyes to go wide and her to cover her face. I began to laugh uncontrollably

"That's so embarrassing!" Spencer said trying to cover her face. I smiled and removed her hands from her face. I pulled them down to her sides.

"Carlin" Mady said placing the food on the counter Spencer and I grabbed our food and sat down at a booth. We sat next to each other and smiled. Spencer grabbed the pepper and began to lightly place it on her pizza.

"That's gross." I said watching the black pepper cover pieces of cheese.

"When in doubt pep it out." Spencer smiled at her jingle. I rolled my eyes causing her to laugh again. Her laugh sounded like an angel had kissed my stomach. I loved the way she would tilt her head back then forward. Her smile could light up the room by just a flash of her pearly whites.

"So you're a pep addict." I asked teasing

"Oh, its bad I've heard." Spencer said dramatically trying to hide her smile.

"You should probably go to rehab for that." I said touching her hand

"Yeah probably." Spencer now smiled taking a large bite of her pizza.

"So tell me something about yourself Ashley Davies." Spencer asked looking down at me.

"I'm currently a senior. I'm thinking about going into something with music productions." I said looking at her.

"You go to school here in LA?" Spencer seemed surprised.

"Yeah." I said smiling at her. I lived here duh I go to school here.

"Really I just graduated from UCLA it's such a great school." Spencer said.

Whoa. UCLA she does know I was a senior in HIGH SCHOOL right? I'm sure she does I don't look that old.

"Cool. It's a great campus." I said trying to make conversation.

"I loved it there." Spencer said day dreaming.

"So what did you major in?" I asked still curious.

"I did something with journalism-broadcasting. I kind of want to teach though." She said smiling.

"Teach?" I asked confused.

"Literature well.. like an English class with writing. I have got a part-time offer to write some articles and work with something there but I wanted something to keep me busy and I got an offer to be a teacher so. I guess I'm a teacher. I wont go into details but its what I do." She said excited.

"That's really neat." I said she had so much passion and potential I had to bring her back to earth.

"So you live here?" I asked.

"Well I used to live on campus and I am currently house shopping." She said.

"So Davies huh?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Ashley Davies full name credit." I said crushing off the imaginary Jay-Z dirt off my shoulder.

"Cocky somewhere in there too?" She said teasing.

"You like it don't even lie." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You wish." She spat back confidently.

She was a spit fire. I liked.

"So you work here?" Spencer asked again making more conversation.

"Yes. I work here a lot. I have to get out and experience life as a real teen!" I said over the top. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"A real teen? What are you a mom?" she said then turning serious.

" No I don't have kids." I said running the words together.

"Oh good, I mean I love kids.. It can just be a.."

"Deal breaker.. what my ex said." I joked knowing Spencer would breath again.

"Yeah." She smiled at me and then took another bite of her pizza. The way that girl eats makes me hungry many times over.. and over again.

Spencer and I kept having conversations. She had two brothers and her parents were still married. She found out I had one sister and my dad's a rock star. She was a little embarrassed not knowing who I was. But I loved the face she didn't. She doesn't treat me any differently knowing me. She had something about her I liked. After a lovely stroll around town and watching the sunrise I walked Spencer to her hotel.

"Ashley?" She asked taking my hand.

"Yes?" I said turning towards her.

"I like you." She smiled turned and kissed my cheek and walked inside her hotel. She didn't invite me up like most girls. She just said she liked me.

I placed my hands back in my pocket with a small piece of paper. It read Call me, with Spencer's name and handwriting. I gripped the piece of paper and smiled.

"Where are you?" Aiden's text read before I stopped and looked at a trashcan.

I threw away the piece of paper and walked back to the club my boyfriend was expecting me.

anHajdaldkjald

**Sooo its different I know just let it sink in.. Review and let me know(:**


	2. Chapter 2 Am I boring you?

So, I got some reviews about this and they were pretty good. So I continue. Thanks for the reviews(: I'll keep updating if you keep up the reviews.

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up at 5 to a phone call.

_Me_: "Hello?" I asked gruggly. I smiled hearing the same tone back.

_Aiden_: "Wake up Ashley. We have school today and I want a ride." I could tell he was smiling. I rolled over to look at the other side of the bed.

_Me_:"Where'd you go last night?"

_Aiden_: "I left."

_Me_: "Oh. You didn't say good bye."

_Aiden_: "I didn't think you wanted me to." I did.

It was quiet a little longer. I began to fall back asleep.

_Aiden_: "Ashley you can't fall asleep again. I need you here in an hour." Aiden said before hanging up.

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed naked from last night's activities. I stretched as I walked into my closet. What to wear? I grabbed my bra off the floor and slid it on sniffing a few pairs of thongs not knowing which one is clean or not. Once I entered the closet I grabbed a short pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. I was too lazy to take a shower this morning. Plus it's the first day of school so who really cares anyways. I always look good.

I walked down the stairs grabbing my flip-flops off the railing and gliding down hearing my mom arguing with dad number 4. Better him than me. I walked outside the front door closing it quietly. Motorcycle Monday?.. wait its not even Monday. Silly mean. I hoped inside the black silk corvette and put the top down as I drove to pick up Aiden. He took three minutes before walking out. Surprise a t-shirt and jeans. Typical Aiden. He got inside and kissed my check.

"Morning babe." He said handing me a coffee. I placed it in the cup holder and drove off. He sat and texted god knows as I sped off toward King High. I parked the car near the best exit knowing I may skip after lunch. I've failed gym 3 years in a row I don't understand what a fourth year will do? I'd get a higher gpa by not showing up. Aiden got out of the car at the same time as me. Madison was eyeing us as we walked up. She always knows where we are. EH. Whatever it's a best friend thing.

"What's your classes?" She asked looking at both of us. Her enthusiasm wanted to make me die.

"I uh have weight lifting, cal, Spanish, English, government, lunch, econ, and study hall." Aiden said smiling.

"What about you Ashley?" Madison asked

"I have discrete math, adv piano, adv guitar, econ, creative writing, lunch and gym." I said.

"Oh I forgot your mom made you take summer classes." Madison said turning my nerves. My mother was a touchy subject she just loved to get involved in.

"Yes, she did." I said trying hard not to acknowledge it.

"I heard we have a totally hot teacher coming in this year." Kyla said drapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey sis. Were you at Dad's last night?" I asked a little hurt.

"No my mom's dad had an interview." She said trying to lie. I knew she tried. I smiled at her knowing she knew.

"So what subject?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well.. Not that girls are my type but she's pretty."

"What's she teach?" I asked interested.

"She's the creative writing teacher and I guess a co-teacher besides Mr. Nicks in drama club." She said. Kyla loved acting.

"I guess I'll met her then. I'm taking creative writing 7 periods." I said looking around at everyone.

"Me too!" Kyla and Chelsea said at the same time. OFCOURSE they are.

The bell rang interrupting our social circle and I walked to discrete math. I walked to the back of the room and put my headphones in. I wanted to just sleep as long as possible. I don't need a teacher to tell me what to do. I'll just read the book and do the work. Same thing every year. I do the work if they ignore I'm in there class.

They just hand me an assignment sheet and the days I'm here I turn in the work. I watch the notes online if I'm confused but it rarely happens. I sleep through most of my classes up to lunch. Every senior shares the same lunch. I sat with Aiden and the crew ofcourse cuddling into a booth.

"So I saw the new teacher and she is hot." Madison blurts out.

"I know right!" Aiden says then looks at me. I roll my eyes.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Um Miss. Carlin." They said.

"Sounds so seductive." I smile at all of them and they all laughed back. The cafeteria got quiet at my joke.

"Do you think there is a way I can get out of gym?" I asked them curiously.

"What's your highest grade?"

"A C in that class but they won't take me out of it."I said frustrated.

"Go talk to the guidance consceulor." Kyla said peeling her banana.

I got up and excused myself and made my way down the hall. I started to hear a beat in my head and was humming possible future lyrics.

I hit the main office and asked if Mrs. Hamilton was in. The new secatary just nodded and let me walk back.

"Miss Davies its nice to see you. How are you sweetie?" Mrs. Hamilton asked. She was your typically super mom. Took the kids to practice never had a problem being a part of the counsel. I used to go to elementary school with her daughter Leah. She was a cute girl puberty did her some favors I won't lie.

"Well I was curious as to why I was put into gym… for the fourth year in a row." I asked sitting down next to her. She looked surprised and typed on her laptop.

"I'm sorry about that Ashley. What class would you like to replace that with?" She asked curiously.

"I don't really want to take a class." I said. She giggled.

"How about student assisting?" She asked cautiously.

"Which would involve?" I asked.

"Your assigned to a teacher you probably have and do what they need in study hall and if they don't need you they tell you to leave. Really easy." She said typing.

"Sure sounds fun.. Just depends on who it is." I say trying to make a deal.

"How about the new teacher Miss. Carlin? I hear students talk positively about her so far?" She asked hoping I'll say yes.

"Well, If being nice means hot then I've heard that." I smiled at her blush.

"She is very young." She admits. "Yes or no Miss. Davies?" She ask.

"Sure why not?" I say. I hear the final bell ring and I began to make my way to Miss. Carlin's room. I look at the numbers trying to find 212. 209. . . 210.. 211… 212! Got It. I began to open the door when I see her writing on the chalkboard. I turn on my heels to run away. This can't be my Spencer.. Spencer Carlin. Oh god. She said she was teaching but she never said where. I mean I didn't ask either. Details probably would have been nice. I cant go in there. I have to change this course. I cant let her see me. She'll know I was lying. I began to run to my car when I hear.

"Miss Davies! Where are you going?" Shit its Principle Wagner.

"I uhh. Bathroom?" I asked trying to excuse myself. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me back to creative writing.

"Miss. Davies.. You know skipping class is prohibited." She said not letting me finish.

She knocked on the door and I could feel my throat drop.

Spencer walked over to the door and I hung my face so she couldn't see me.

"Can I help you?" She asked I'm guessing surprised.

"I have a student of yours." She said pushing me through the doors. I walked to the back trying to cover my face sitting in the back next to Kyla.

Spencer eventually walked back into the class and continued with a sheet of papers. I'm guessing the attendance.

"Davies." She asked. I refused to look up.

"Ashley say here." Kyla nodded me but I tried to pretend I was invisible. I could feel my heart racing and my lungs close up. I could hear heels coming closer to me. Clink. Clink. Clink.

"Are you Miss. Davies?" She asked looking down at me. I could feel her gaze.

"Yes." I answered.

"You going to look at me?" She asked sweetly.

"Nope." I answered. I heard a couple snickers. Kyla gasped besides me. Not not Kyla.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You don't want me too." I said.

She turned around and went on with attendance. Thank god. I couldn't stand the attention.

"Really mature Ash." Kyla said next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry Kyla." I said putting my head down on my desk.

I didn't look up once in class. I could feel Spencer's curious gaze multiple times.

She was probably wondering why I refused to look at her.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I felt her gaze again.

"I hope my introduction didn't bore you but really Miss. Davies if you don't like the class you don't have too." She said. I tried to get up without saying another word noticing the rest of the class disappeared I guess I didn't hear the bell.

Spencer grabbed my wrists making me look up at her and her face dropped but she didn't remove her hand. I could feel an electric shock run through us and I tried to look down but she grabbed my chin and stumbled back.

"Ashley?" Someone said in the frame.

Spencer and I both looked up to see a very eager Mrs. Hamilton.

"Spencer darling! I'm glad you're meeting your new student assistant." She said and scurried out of the room oblivious to the situation.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Sorry I couldn't resist…**

_**Reviews = LOVE!**_


	3. Chapter 3 I Should Have Called

So. I guess, I forgot to say what they were drinking.. It was Dr. Pepper. And my last couple of chapters had a lot of spelling errors so my apologies.

So ill keep updating(:

**Ashley's POV (still) But not the whole story promise!**

"So do you need me to make uh any copies?" I said walking toward the front.

"Uh no." She answered watching me walk to the door.

"Ashley." She said restraining me from leaving.

"Yes Miss Carlin?" I asked still not looking at her.

She walked up to me and closed the door before I could exit. She pointed to the front desk and I sat understanding what she was commanding me to do.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to avoid all conflict.

"Ashley why didn't you say you were in high school?" She asked still shocked.

"I said I was a senior. I thought you knew when I said senior I meant in high school." I answered looking out the window. I didn't want to look at her it felt painful.

"Ashley." Nearly growled out of her throat. I jumped back from the window to slowly turn my head.

I finally looked at her. I was staring into her face and she began to look a little flustered.

"Look, Spence I'm sorry. I wouldn't have told you I was a senior if I knew you were going to be my teacher. I didn't know." I said feeling guilty.

"Oh god. Ashley look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit on you earlier I thought you were older and available and since you didn't call I figured. You were just not available." She said sitting down at my desk away from me.

Her blue eyes met mine and I could feel my heart stop. I flashed her a flattered smile and she cocked her head and looked back at me confused but still amused.

"What?" she asked finding her smile.

"You said you were hitting on me?" I said flirtatiously.

"Hints me giving you my number." She said and I could tell she was feeling her checks turn red. I crinklesd my nose causing her face to drop. She's gorgeous right now. Spencer was wearing very fitting black jeans and a blue blouse and black blazier. It was very sexy on her. I mean she looked fit?

"Guess we'll never know." She finished being serious trying to cover up her face by organizing.

"I guess I should have called." I said placing my chin on the back of my hand.

" I'll just let run in your imagination." she said trying to ignore my flirtatious ways.

She smiled big covering her whole face from ear to ear. Her blue eyes were piercing at me.

"I have a great imagination." I said winking. I could see her checks burn red again.

"I'm sure you do." She said pulling out a laptop.

"Would you like to know what I'm thinking Spencer?" I whispered.

"Call me ." She said ignoring me.

"Excuse me Miss. Carlin, Would you like to know what I'm thinking?" I asked I hoped she notices that I'm flirting. I can tell she feels embarrassed because one she feels awkward and two she thinks I'm not interested. Which I am. No Ashley you're not. You're with Aiden. I don't have to be for Spencer. But just cause I'm with Aiden doesn't make me you know straight.. I have to talk to him about this.

She tried to ignore me but I can feel her gaze. I'm waiting for me to answer and she knows I'm not going to give up.

"What Miss. Davies?" she asked slightly amused.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking Spen.. Miss Carlin?" I began to walk over to her desk.

"What is that Miss Davies?" She asked nervously. I smiled on the inside.

"I really should have called you." I smiles and then leaves the room.

I slowly inhale a breath then exhale as I walk down the hall. That wasn't as bad as I hoped. I mean who would of thought I would be so.. into a woman. I mean I've hooked up with a couple but sex is sex and I'm not into labels right? I mean it's no big deal she's attractive. Breaking the scale from a 10 to a holy shit. … I've got a thing for my teacher. My hella hot teacher. IS this considered cheating? I mean Aiden would be heart broken..

I booked it to the parking lot and hoped inside of my car and drove down to the pizzeria.

"Hey Ash" Amanda said smiling at me as I walked inside.

She could tell I was a little stressed.

"You should go on break." I said as she walked into the back with me.

As soon as she walked in the back I felt her hands around my waist and her lips around mine. I told her we couldn't be anything because of Aiden. But now I just don't give two shits, I began to kiss her harder and harder feeling her hands glide up and down my backside. She soon cupped my breasts and moaned into our kiss. I could feel her body attach itself around me as I picked her up and placed her on the sink.

We'd been secret for a couple of weeks. She was really popular at school but a total closeted lesbian. I didn't really know how to break up with Aiden. She just seemed to know how to take all the stress away. She smelled like pizza and I smiled.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" Someone in the front asked and I dropped Mandy and let her go back to the front. I watched her walk forward and out the service door.

I really needed to break up with Aiden.. I just couldn't . He's been such a great friend. This would kill him. But I had too. I texted him and told him to met me at the pizzeria. Once he got here he smiled and hugged me.

"Hey gorgeous. You needed a knight in shining armor?" He asked slightly pushing me.

We walked out to the car and I waved bye to Mandy who was occupied by work. She just nodded and watched me leave.

"So where we headed to?" He asked walking down to the beach with me.

"Well. I have to tell you something." I admitted.

"Oh god you're not pregnant are you?" He asked pushing his hair back on his head.

"No." I laughed and pushed him to the side. He chuckled a little. I loved this side of Aiden playful and fun Aiden I knew I had to spit it out but how do you tell your boyfriend of three years you're not inlove with him and you're gay? Well like this.

"Aiden I like vagina." I shouted startling an elderly woman walking her eight dogs on the sand knocking her on her bum.

That didn't come out as I wanted it to. No that was not how I planned to tell Aiden I was gay.


	4. Chapter 4 It's Really Over

I hope your liking this(: ill update for reviews. Reviews = Love Isn't the happiest of chapters but needed to happen(:/ just remember that!

Just saying…

**Ashley's POV**

"You whaa?" Aiden laughed slightly.

"Aiden. Listen I'm being serious. I like girls." I said.

"Oh. Yeah prove it." He said doubting me.

"Choose a girl." I said throwing my arms around the beach.

"The one reading go kiss her." Aiden smiled. This girl was blonde and sitting on a blanket reading.

"You want me to kiss a girl to prove I'm gay?" I asked finding his suggestion ridiciouls.

"Yes. Go suck face. And suck face hard. I mean grab her and kiss her." Aiden said looking smug at me.

"Fine. I accept your challenge." I said walking towards this mystery girl. I smiled to myself. I was going to put on my A game. She looked totally zoned to her book. I had a thing for blondes. She had long blonde hair and she was.. Spencer? Oh come on Aiden? Could he make this any harder? I walked up and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading Miss Carlin?" I said smiling at her. She jumped seeing me put then loosened up.

"Why so curious Miss. Davies? Don't you have homework you could tend to?" She said smugly.

"Someone's in a great mood." I said trying to see the cover.

Spencer turned the other way putting her back on my side. I looked back and saw Aiden making kissy faces at me. I knew he didn't know who it was so I was going to take my chances.

I began to read the words out loud and she turned around and smirked at me.

"What are you doing Miss. Davies?" She asked only a centimeter away. Her skin looked smooth and her lips ever so kissable. I lost myself staring at her.

"I uh was just curious what you were doing?" I said smilng innocently. I brought my hand behind her and became very comfortable with her. She didn't shy away but her face was very alarmed.

"Ashley. I think you should go." She said considering distancing herself.

"Why are you on the beach?" I asked ignoring her.

"I live here." She said pointing to the beach cottage behind us.

"So you found a house I see." I said smiling back at her.

"Clearly since I live here." Spencer said digging her nose back into her book.

"Please don't take this the wrong way." I said and she looked up at me.

I leaned closer and she pulled away from me.

"Ashley this is not a smart thing to do." She said not moving.

I leaned in close to her and knew if I did kiss her it may ruin any chance. I turned to the side and kissed her check. Spencer opened her eyes and blushed. She smiled innocently and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Miss Davies." She smiled and walked to her house waving.

I walked back to Aiden who looked surprised. Shit he knew it was Miss. Carlin.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"She so wanted you! And you just kissed her check. I thought I was going to see some porn!" He teased.

"Aiden take me seriously!" I said punching him.

"So you telling me you like girls?" Aiden said soon realizing the situation.

"Yes." I said.

"Was it me?" He asked looking insecure.

"No! It wasn't God." I said pushing him.

"Good. So this means?" He asked.

"Aiden. I love you but I will never be in love with you." I said admitting sorrowfully.

"Ash. I'll always love you." He said trying to kiss me. I turned my face to let him know it wasn't going to happen anymore.

"Ash please don't do this." Aiden whined.

"Aiden I have to. Being with you makes me love you less if you ever want us to be anything…. I need a break not just from you but from everything. I need to venture out and see what life really has for me." I say finishing. Aiden lets go of my hands and looks down.

"Aiden its over… and it's been over for a while." I said feeling guilty.

"How long have you known this?" He asked looking at me.

"Aiden please don't do this to yourself." I said.

"Ash. I need to know." Aiden said frustrated.

"Two years alright." I said shaking.

"Ash we've been together for almost three." He said sitting down in the sand.

"I know. I just hoped one day I could call for you and I couldn't okay. I miss I didn't feel like this but I do alright?" I said pacing.

"Ashley. Please don't do this." Aiden said before breaking into tears.

"Aiden you don't understand how hard this is for me to tell you. I have been keeping this is for years. I just can't pretend anymore to be something I'm not and if you can't be there then this cant be anything anymore do you understand Aiden?" I said almost about to cry.

"Is this really over or are you just joking around?" He said trying to find humour.

"Aiden. What more do you want. I'm a lesbian. I like girls. Its over! What else do you want me to say before I break down in front of you? A freaking apology. Sorry Your cock isn't my type Aiden!" I screamed at him.

He rolled his eyes at me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever." I heard Aiden grunt and I walked away.

"Ash wait!" he screamed as I walked back to the pizzeria.

Mandy was actually on break this time. I walked in back and put my stuff in my locker.

"How's your boyfriend Ashley?" She asked not seeing my face. She did this every time she saw us together. She got annoying when she was jealous. I turned around and she saw my red puffy eyes and she placed down her coke and walked over to me.

"Ashley what's wrong?" She said nicer this time.

"I..just… broke up with Aiden." I said into her shoulder.

She didn't try and be rude about it she just hugged me and told me it was going to be okay.

I just nodded knowing the next couple of days were going to be hell.

**OKAY REVIEW AND I"LL UPDATE! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**


	5. Chapter 5 Extra Work

So Review and I'll Update!

**Spencer's POV**

It'd been a week since I saw Ashley at the beach. She hasn't been to class either. I told myself it had nothing to do with me but I couldn't help but have a little bit of doubt in that.

I had just given my students there first writing assignment some seemed eager, some didn't care, and others just started writing. I grabbed my laptop and recorded the attendance and Ashley hasn't been here. I had asked other teachers about her and they said her missing was normal but not normal the first week. Supposedly she had some family issues and had an 'I don't care' attitude. I heard Kyla was her half sister so I called her up to the front hoping to have an answer.

"Yes, Miss Carlin?" She asked nervously. I smiled up at her to relief her thoughts.

"Is Ashley your sister?" I asked curiously. She nodded having her eyes wide open.

"Have you talked to her lately?" I asked sweetly. Kyla seemed extremely nervous.

"Well, I uh.." Kyla started to stutter vastly

"Kyla is she alright? Or is she just playing hooky?" I asked trying to calm her.

It seemed to work a little.

"She's just going through a rough patch she should be coming back soon. I just want to apologize for her behavior a couple classes ago. I don't know what got into her. I want you to know that I am not like that. I don't disrespect you or teachers like that.. not that Ashley is disrespectful or anything she just…" Kyla began to ramble.

"Kyla it's alright. I'm not upset or anything. I was just asking. Rough patch huh?" I asked trying to pry a tad more.

"Yes. She just.." Kyla tried to cover up.

"Just personal." Kyla finished looking up at me hoping I will dismiss her.

I just nod my head and point her back to her seat.

"You can go back to writing." I said turning back around I pulled up Ashley's grades and it didn't appear she was a bad student. Teacher's weren't too fond of her. They just didn't care what happened to her. It befuddled me. She seemed smart and very amusing so why must she have such a reputation. Did she have the wrong impression.

I smiled to myself thinking of Ashley and I's last encounter. I touched my check she kissed and felt myself blush. She had this very charming affect it drove me crazy. It's hard to keep it cool around her but she makes it impossible to let everything out. I was so comfortable laying on her that I had to leave her.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I quickly stood up and saw a very serious Principle Wagner.

"Hey Rachael." I said while opening the door.

"Hello Spencer." She said smiling in her eyes.

"Can we talk really quick?" She asked motioning her hand towards the hall. I nodded and stepped outside.

"What's going on?" I asked slightly interested.

"Well, I wanted to talk about Ashley Davies." She said acting disturbed.

"What about Miss. Davies?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard about her repel personality… but most of us believe she just doesn't care. The other staff have been thinking of a punishment for her most recent act which you have noticed .. her non constant coming to class." Wagner looked up at me and I nodding agreeing.

"We, the staff, were curious because she is your student assistant if you would put up with her and put her in drama club and make her do something with scenery or be in the play she has advance skills in the music side of academics". Rachael said I could tell she was not practically begging me.

"Why not?" I said smiling at her.

Rachael shock her head in disbelief.

"I wish you luck." She said as she walked back down the hall.

Ashley really wasn't that bad. I'll be more lucky to get her here than actually keep her here.

The bell rang and I walked back into class dismissing all of my students. I called Kyla back up and she looked even more nervous.

"Can you have Ashley get here?" I asked curiously.

Kyla didn't look sure but she pulled out her phone.

"Ash? Hey It's me. I'm with Miss. Carlin and she was curious if you would come to school? .. Yes right now. I don't know Ashley. Well she's right next to me. Okay.. mhm. Okay. Alright. Okay. Alright. Alright. Talk to you later bye." Kyla hung up.

"She'll be here in less than five minutes." Kyla said before leaving the class. I leaned against the desk and waiting for Ashley to walk in.. How did I actually plan for this to go?

I tried not to watch the door when it opened. Ashley walked in and I tried hard not to stare but what was she wearing? She had a jean skirt barely covering half her thigh a loose fitted tank top and her hair lightly on her shoulders. Her red bangs were in a bump on her head.

Her brown eyes were piercing and I stumbled as I grabbed a couple papers off the desk. She smirked slightly as she walked toward me.

"Did I scare you?" She asked leaning again my desk.

"Well. I yes. I didn't hear the door open." I lied.

"Oh. I apologize." She said still smirking.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at her concerned.

"Yes." She answered confused.

"Well you haven't been to school in a week." I said looking down at her toned legs.

I looked up faster than I looked down. I don't think Ashley saw were my eyes were directed.

"Oh. I just needed a week to take off." She sounded stressed. I turned my head at her hoping to get more. She remained silent and still stared at me.

"Where were you just?" I asked curious as to how she got here so fast.

"I took an extra shift at the shop." She said looking to the right. She was lying.

I raised my eye brows at her and she turned her head to the window and I grabbed her chin and tilted her face to look back at mine.

"Ashley. I know you were not at that pizzeria." I said still holding her soft face in my hand.

"I was at a friend's house." She said she was telling me somewhat of the truth. I'll give her some leeway.

I backed off and dropped her face. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Well. You are helping me out tomorrow. Because you've been absent." I said trying to catch her reaction. She didn't fight she just nodded.

"Where at?" She asked drawing patterns with her feet.

"Here. You are helping out with the drama club." I said sternly.

This caused Ashley to jerk her head up.

"No. I can't do it." She said nervously.

"Why not?" I asked probing.

"Because everyone here doesn't like me." She rubbed her face nervously.

"Ashley. You are just going to help paint some sets and maybe do an audition." I said firmly.

"why?" She asked fighting.

"Well…. If you don't want to you can go ask Wagner. She's the one that requested you to do this for skipping school. I will see you tomorrow at 7. Have a piece to sing and what not." I said walking towards the other side of my desk grabbing my purse and my bags.

"What am I auditioning for?" She asked tensely.

"The school talent show. We do it around homecoming." I said remembering the date.

"That's in like 3 weeks." She replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ashley." I said opening the door for her to exit following me.

I walked out to my car and Ashley's walked to the car next to mine. I placed my things in the front seat and tried to start my car. It rambled and Ashley opened her passenger seat.

"I don't need a ride Miss. Davies." I said smiling at her a little frustrated. This would be the third time my car went out this month.

Ashley opened my door and smiled at me.

I groaned as I grabbed my stuff and sat in her passenger seat.

I called the towing company and they came and picked up my car 20 minutes later.

"Does that happen often Miss. Carlin?" Ashley teased.

"Well just lately." I said closing the passenger door.

"So do you care if we go pick up my check before I drop you off at home?" Ashley asked.

"Sure go ahead." I said checking the time on my phone.

"Am I boring you Miss. Carlin?" Ashley asked mocking me.

"No. Ashley. You are not." I said silently looking out the window as I left the school parking lot.

"This doesn't mean that I don't except to see you at school tomorrow though." I finished.

Ashley laughed at me slightly.

"Even though its Saturday?" she teased. I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled wickedly.

"I know what it means." She finished.

"Good." I said smiling to myself.

"So what'd I miss?" She asked turning her turn signal on.

"I had them create a fictional-self story. I wanted them to write me a bio without them really knowing." I answered at her confused face.

"You know I'd tell you anything you want to know." Ashley said putting the car into park. She slid out of her car giving me a wink. I felt my face become a deep velvet color as I ignored the line.

Ashley didn't take long to walk back outside.

"That was fast." I said looking at the envelope in her hand.

"Yeah. I'm not really in the mood to socialize." Ashley said putting the car in reverse and pulling away from the pizzeria. I gave her directions to my house. She pulled into my isolated driveway. We sat in silence as she pulled the car to a complete stop. I felt the car buckle as I undid my seatbelt.

"You know there are other ways to find sexual pleasures than reading them. Miss Carlin." Ashley said looking up at me undo my seat buckle.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I can be your Christian Grey." Ashley winked at me as I stumbled out of the car blushing.

She must have seen what book I was reading at the beach.

I grabbed my purse and walked to my door to see a very eager Ashley behind me.

"Did I forget something?" I asked.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow to drama club?" She asked ignoring her earlier statement.

"I'll let you know." I said looking down at my feet.

"That means your going to need my number." Ashley said.

"Well you would already have mine." I spat back coldly. This made Ashley jump back. She frowned a deep frown before sulking back to her car.

"Ashley wait." I said cursing to myself for stopping her.

I grabbed a piece of paper out of the bottom of my purse and scribbled my number on it with an almost empty pen.

"This time you should use it." I said sternly.

"Call me in the morning and I will let you know." I said before unlocking my door.

"Is there a time that you awaken angel?" Ashley smiled.

"five. On the dot." I smiled. Ashley's face dropped and she shook her head before climbing back into her black car and pulling away.


	6. Chapter 6 Gentle Lady

So those who are curious about the whole Amanda-Ashley thing.. You are just going to have to wait and see(:

Review and I'll update(:

**Spencer's POV**

I rolled over to a vibrating noise. A small smile spread across my face as an unfamiliar number popped up.

"Hello Miss. Davies." I said stretching.

"Hello Miss. Carlin." Ashley said huskily. It gave me shivers.

"DO you know what time it is?" I asked looking over at my clock. 5:00.

"Yes. It is 5. Right on the dot. Like you said." Ashley teased.

"Someone's observant." I could feel my checks began to sting because I hadn't smiled this hard in so long.

"I try to listen when others talk." She replied. I didn't say anything back. I rolled over and sat up.

"When do you want me there?" She asked politely.

"At 6:30." I said popping my toes before standing up.

"That's alright with me. You do know today is Saturday right?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. That I do." I said walking into the shower cranking it up.

"Okay just double checking making sure you knew people do have lives." Ashley slowly said into the phone.

"People also attend school." I hissed back.

"You're so mean." Ashley teased.

"I'll see you at 6:30." I said before hanging up.

After I took a shower I rang out my hair letting all of the water fall to the floor. I decided to wear blue jeans and a white blouse shirt. It's causal yet simple. I applied natural makeup and made my favorite morning latte. It smell just woke me up. I heard a knock on the door that made me grin. I slowed down answering it so Ashley didn't know how excited I really was to see her. I opened the door to see Ashley in skinny jeans and a vest, her hair was curled dangling on each side of her head.

"Hello Miss…" Ashley's voice trailed off. It gave me goose bumps thinking of how keen I was on her.

"Carlin." She finished by clearing her throat still looking me up and down.

I walked outside and shut the door behind me. Ashley opened the passenger side of her sexy black car. She is such a gentle lady. I smiled to myself. I sat on the inside to wait anxiously waiting for my beautiful brunette to take a seat next to me.

"to the school we go." Ashley said before pulling out of the drive way.

"If my assumptions are correct I would say you are nervous Miss. Davies." I smiled at the sound of her name rolling off my tongue.

"Me nervous? Never." Ashley said tapping her steering wheel.

I just smiled and looked outside the window. Her being nervous is absolutely obvious. I just wonder why she is.

"Oh crap." I said grabbing my purse.

"What?" Ashley asked trying not to giggle.

"I forgot my folder on my desk." I said rummaging through my things.

"I can get it for you." Ashley smiled pulling into the school parking lot.

I held out my keys before opening the car door.

"There in my room." I pointed to my class and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. No problem. Where exactly do you want me to go after I get your stuff?" She asked slowly stalling.

"The auditorium." I said and turned on my heels to walk to the auditorium. I walked down toward the stage.

"Hello Class." I said setting down my bag and coffee on my desk across from the stage.

The students were in little groups talking amongst themselves. I recognized a few students from my creative writing class filling out audition papers. I smiled at their interest in the talent show. I'm guessing they are going to read poems. Poetry is the literate way to my heart. The expression of feelings through words is simply beautiful. Murmurs of students made me break concentration.

"Ew. What the hell is she doing here?"

"Isn't she like the poster child for the lesbian community?"

I turned my head at the direction to see a very angry Ashley Davies.

"She's a dyke?"

"Yeah, Didn't you hear Aiden caught her in bed with that one girl from the pizza place."

"Amanda?"

"Yes."

As Ashley appeared her face turned colder every step with a guitar hanging over her shoulder. I'm taking it she heard them too. The murmurs stopped when she slapped my folder next to me making me jump. Kyla was hiding behind them in near the paint with Chelsea. Who's Aiden? I had a feeling she was a lesbian but I didn't know for sure. Maybe this is why she hasn't been to school. This sounds more present than past. She didn't say anything as she took a seat on stage as far away from other students as possible. I wanted to hug her she looked protective. I didn't blame her either that was a lot of nasty comments. The whole auditorium got quiet and all of the kids were staring at me.

"So I'm guessing this is the drama club. I would like to send my regards because Mr. Nicks is sick and couldn't be here so I am stepping in as a temp. So I hope you all have a piece to show for the talent show. We will be doing a fall play after. The talent show is just a fun break from summer to school. So show off what you have and I'm happy all of you have showed up. First up we have Michael Abes." I said watching the students get off the stage and sit in the front row.

I watched some good acts from Paton-throwing to magic tricks for a while. Some were good others were less talented. I smiled and wrote down notes. Finally Ashley walked on stage and pulled out a guitar. I smiled thinking she was going to play something. But then she cleared her throat quieting the murmuring students. She had an effect of making everything stop around her.

She cleared her throat one more time before she began to play. I smiled at an original tune. Soon after my heart stopped, I searched the crowd and saw a boy gawking at her. He was holding hands with a Latino girl. He looked hurt.

Ashley began to sing leaving my jaw dangling open. She closed her eyes at the sound of her voice.

_You know I'm not one to break promises,_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe._

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,_

_But there's something inside that I need to release._

_Which way is right, which way is wrong,_

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

_You know we're headed separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_You've given me more than I can return,_

_Yet there's oh so much that you deserve._

_There's nothing to say, nothing to do._

_I've nothing to give,_

_I must leave without you._

_You know we're headed separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_There's nothing that I can really say._

_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

_So I'll be on my way._

When Ashley stopped singing her guitar echoed throughout the room leaving everyone to look at her with disbelief she could really sing. She had this low sexy harmonic voice. She got off of stage and took her seat far from everyone else. Eventually, I called the next student up and everyone else. The auditorium got emptier with every performance ending. Finally everyone was gone but Ashley and I.

"Hey." I said to her touching her shoulder. She looked zoned out. She jumped then relaxed to my touch. "Are you ready to get out of here?" I asked giving her a slight smile. She shook her head and stood up. She was silent walking to the car. I wanted to ask her so many questions I just didn't know how to. It seemed so hard to talk to her when she was sad. I didn't like seeing Ashley in so much pain yet it wasn't my place to make her feel better. I am just her teacher.. who finds her pain unbarable. We before we got to the car. I grabbed her hands.

"Ashley. Give me your keys." I told her she seemed concerned but handed them over. I got in the front seat and she got in next to me.

"Where we off to Spence?" She asked with no emotion in her voice.

"A surprise." I said starting the car leaving the school parking lot.

Hopefully this will change Ashley's mood.

_**Song- Too Close by Alex Clare**_


	7. Chapter 7 Favorite Place

Thanks for the reviews(:

I update for reviews.(;'

**Ashley's POV**

After I hopped off stage I ignored the glances from Madison and Aiden. I'm sure she will do a great job dancing up there. She just brought him for moral support. Kyla hasn't looked at me yet which makes me at ease. Everyone is gawking at me. Slightly impressed and more surprised. I think everyone knows that break up song was dedicated to Aiden. I took out my notebook in my guitar case sitting far from everyone and started to jot down some song ideas this whole coming out thing as really boosted my artist abilities. I wrote until all the auditions were over. Spencer came and tapped on my shoulder. She was looking at me with exactly what I didn't want from her. Pitty. She walked out with me after I stored my guitar and notebook. We walked out to my car in complete silent. I just hoped she wouldn't ask anything.

"Give me your keys." She said holding out her hand. At this state I didn't care as I placed my keys into her hand and walked to the passenger side. I placed my guitar in the back as she sat in the front seat. She adjusted herself as I cuddled into the door. I looked at the window as she pulled over her seat belt.

"Where we off to Spence?" I asked with less emotion as possible.

"A surprise." Spencer said starting the car.

There was a little hope in her voice. It hit a nerve in my stomach hearing her trying to give me hope.

"Okay." I said and she didn't reply. I felt my eyes began to drop watching the cars and trees sped by everything looking like a big circle.

"You can sleep. I will wake you up when we get there." Spencer said.

At her permission I closed my eyes feeling exhausted from my day and emotional auditon Spencer must think I'm a freak or something. Soon or later I felt Spencers hand's around my face and I jumped feeling the contact. She was smiling at me and I looked up at her. She was standing outside the car and had the passenger side of the car open.

"Wakey Ashy." She smiled at me.

I smiled at her nickname and watched her blush. Red was becoming my favorite color. I unbuckled my seat belt and Spencer smiled at me as I got out.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked looking at an abandon exit off a random road.

"Just follow me." Spencer said and took my hand after shutting the car and locking it.

"I will just if you promise me nothing will happen to my baby." I said sternly.

"Oh. I've been here plenty of time don't worry about me." Spencer teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm talking about my car." I said feeling her fingers in mine. I looked down at our hands connected and she released my fingers. I already missed the feeling of Spencer's soft hand in mine. She must of felt it too because she turned and started down in-between trees. I was alittle excited to watch Spencer walk along side the road until she saw cement. Building higher on the road.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's a bridge." She smiled back at me grabbing my hand walking inbetween the trees. The feeling was back the heat rose up my arm into my chest and I melted. Spencer did a double take at me feeling it too.

We finally came a quick stop.

"This is a part of it. But I've never shown anyone this before." Spencer said taking a deep breath.

"When I came out to my parents about being gay my mom didn't take it well and I . . . came and hid here. I come here to think and it helps me heal slowly." Spencer said walking underneath the bridge. It was filled with spray paint and rows of empty things.

"Don't tell anyone but I was a little into street designs when I was younger." Spencer smiled pulling me underneath it. It was beautiful there were portraits of people and poems plastered everywhere. It told a life story that just made my heart sped up. Spencer touched one wall with her hand and looked sad.

"What?" I asked her.

She was quiet and I turned her into me. She was crying.

"Spencer what's wrong?" I asked thinking I upset her.

"I just wrote this after my brother died." She said touching the poem. I turned my head to read it and Spencer caught my eye.

_Clay, _

_A terrific human-being_

_People never and people believed_

_Alive, Strong, and full of spirit_

_Caring, nattering, and overwhelming_

_Never took life for granted. _

_Death_

_A terrible end of people_

_Quick, Hard, and painful_

_Cutting, Shooting, and Crying_

_Never looked back once_

_Love in Life_

_Is not existent unless death follows it_

_Love is followed by death_

_Putting all smiles at rest_

I turned back to Spencer and held her. I didn't know she lost her brother. I felt sick she was so hurt by this.

"Am I allowed to know what happened?" I asked curiously.

"I went with a friend of the family's Patrick on a date who tried to suck face with me every minute. It was after I met you actually two weeks to be precise. I called Clay to come get me and a drunk driver killed him on the way home hitting his side. I survived. Two minutes before I told Clay that I was sure I was into girls. My mom blames me for the reason he died. He looked back at me and smiled and told me to love with all my heart and never let anyone stop me." Spencer ran her fingers over his name.

"I was pregnant." I spat out.

Spencer turned around shocked.

"It died." I said sadly turning around.

"Aiden and I were a couple at the time for two years when I got pregnant. I miscarried and it was around school. Everyone thinks it's the reason I broke up with him." I said rubbing my hand over love is followed by death. Spencer's stared intensely at me.

"I'm really sorry Ash." She said rubbing the tears from my checks.

"It's fine. I really didn't love Aiden like everyone thought I did. I thought I made that really clear earlier." I said. Why am I telling her this? I never tell anyone how I feel.

"Was that song to him?" Spencer asked. Her voice was calm and she stopped crying. I patted myself on the back for that.

"Yes." I said.

"But partially for you." I said then I closed my eyes admitting it.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I could feel her body turning towards me.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" She asked again. She was a little amused.

"What do you mean it was partially for me? Like a verse or?" She stopped realizing I didn't mean to say it. I could feel my checks go red.

"No the chorus and bridge kind of…" My voice got quieter.

She tilted her head to the side and I opened my mouth to sing.

_But there's something inside that I need to release_

_Which way is right?_

_Which way is wrong?_

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

(I paused opening my eyes looking at her staring at me and closed them again.)

_There's nothing I can really say_

_I can lie no more_

_I can hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

"So if I interrupted that..." Spencer said stepping towards me. I could feel all my blood rise to my face

"That I um ... Am over Aiden and I don't know how to move on and I have to be true to myself." I said finishing her sentence. Spencer stopped an inch away from me. Please let me live through this embarrassing moment.

"I have one last thing to show you Miss Davies." Spencer said walking toward the other exit from the tunnel. Phew. I was about to die there.

I followed her through a dirt path and my thoughts began to rise again. She didn't freak out about me telling her about Aiden. She felt sympathy... I think? Spencer stopped and smiled. I was a little confused then I looked in front of me. It was a secret beach. It was beautiful. It was just escaping the trees white sand and clear ocean.

"This is my favorite place." Spencer said twirling around.

I smiled at the beautiful view, not the ocean but Spencer. She was spinning in circles without a care in the world. Her hair was moving with the wind and she just smiled. It was huge... Her shirt flew up exposing her stomach. I ignored the deep feeling from down under and just smiled at her. She had so much pain with losing her brother and blaming herself... This was her escape. I felt free being with her. . . If she can get over losing her brother maybe I can get over everything too…


	8. Chapter 8 Teacher's Closet

_So sorry about the whole death with Clay thing so let me explain it. Spencer had a feeling she was gay all through high school but never really had someone prove it to her. Ashley and Spencer met the first week of summer after Ashley's junior year. Once Spencer met Ashley she knew for sure she was gay and her mom set her up on a date with Patrick. Spencer was going to keep her thoughts in but her being set up on a date with a boy irked her enough to tell Clay before he died. Clay being supportive then dying made her think it was her fault and she told her family about her sexuality to be rejected by her mother when she was looking for comfort about Clay's death. So it was still the beginning of summer that Clay died. So she met Ashley then her brother died two weeks later. _

_Spencer's high school confession is in this chapter so I hope it further explains things!_

_Any who.. I hope that clears things up. _

_Sorry for the confusion!_

_Review and I'll update(:_

**Spencer's POV**

It was Monday and I bought a salad from the cafeteria. I hadn't seen Ashley since I showed her my spot. She seemed to like it. The car ride was pleasantly quiet and she dropped me off. It felt good to get out again. I smiled to myself eating my Caesar salad.

"A health nut?" Ashley said coolly leaning in the door frame.

"No, I don't have the figure I used too in high school. So I just eat healthy." I said wipping the dressing off my lip.

"Spencer the last thing you have to worry about is your figure." Ashley said before taking a seat with students following her after. I tried my hardest not to blush watching Ashley's hips sway to the back seat. She sat next to Kyla.

The bell rang and I pretended to not pay attention to a couple late stranglers. I have to give them the benefit of the doubt.

I went over and shut the door and walked over to the chalk board.

"Okay, So I posted the talent show line up for those who tried out in this class." I smiled at them. "I know some may not be interested. I just wanted to share with you anyways. I will stop talking now and let you finish your fictional stories. They are due next class." I said sitting back down.

I felt someone staring at me and I looked up and saw Ashley smiling at me. I just looked back at her and unconsciously bit the corner of my bottom lip. Ashley smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked to my laptop and recording the attendance and read through some of the teacher's emails. I responded to Mr. Nicks and cracked open my teaching plan out of the whole year. I started to jot down notes on the sheet switching some courses and units around.

I stopped writing when I felt the familiar gaze on me again. I looked up at Ashley who was staring at me again. Her honey eyes looked me over. I was so distracted by her I couldn't look away. I felt my palms turn sweaty and my body began to shiver at the thought of Ashley's soft hand in mine. Spencer stop it. Inappropriate thoughts. I found the strength to look at her and point back to her desk telling her to keep working. I still felt her gaze as I stood up and walked to the teachers closet. I sat inbetween my knees and took a deep breath. Holy shit this is not as easy as I thought it would be. I mean I knew I was attracted to her but seeing her just made it twenty times worse.

Ashley walks into the supply closet and sees me sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong Spence?" She asked me. I smile to myself at the nickname and look up at her.

I guess I didn't hear the bell ring.

"Nothing. I just dropped my… " My voice trailed off and I looked Ashley's toned legs up and down once becoming squirmish under her stare. She caught my glance and smiled at me wickedly.

"You dropped your what?" Ashley said bending her knees to kneel by me.

"I dropped my.." I grabbed my earring "the back piece and I found it! Aha! See all good." I finished standing up too fast banging my head on Ashley's. She grabbed her forehead as I fell back down. I grabbed the bookshelf for balance but it didn't seem to help me at all. I fell back down falling grabbing Ashley's shoulder making her fall on top of me.

We bumped heads again on the floor and she lay on top of me. I could feel her body's warm heat. I felt like putty underneath her but I couldn't let her see how she affected me. Ashley placed her hands on the side of my head on the floor trying to find balance but didn't causing her breast to fall into my face. I felt my hands reach up and hold her from her ribs from crashing on my throat. I tightened my grip as gravity to affect. I could smell Ashley. Her scent lingered in my face and it drove my heart crazy. I could feel each beat speeding up the longer she is on top of me. I slowly pulled Ashley's face down toward mine and she looked me in the face. Her body was pressed on mine. I watched her eyes gloss over. She licked her lips looking down at me. I could feel her breath hitch the moment her breasts had contact with mine.

I wrapped her closer to me feeling her lean into my touch. Ashley's hands traveled down to my face and she rocked herself into me. I felt my body become weak to her.

"Miss Carlin?" I heard a voice from my classroom ask. I looked up to see Ashley's focus break as she stood up from me. I stood up and brushed myself off before walking out of the closet.

"Yes?" I asked to be face to face with Chelsea Lewis.

"I was painting some of the sets and I realized I had a question.

"Is there not enough paint?" I aske concerned.

I heard Chelsea snort slightly.

"What?" I asked looking at down at my outfit.

"Nothing you're just too cute to be a teacher. I mean you're so sweet." Chelsea smiled at me.

I smiled back. Her sincerity made me think of Clay. Sweet Clay. I missed him. A lot. I could feel my mood change intently. Chelsea must of sensed it too.

"Well, I was curious if we had practice today or tomorrow." She said her tone turning more serious.

"Actually I was going to change tomorrow's to Wednesday." I said trying not to look at her. When Chelsea left Ashley walked out of the closet and gave me an apologic smile.

"That can't happen anymore alright?" I said looking at Ashley.

"Okay. No more." She said putting her hands up surrendering.

We just looked at her. Put my hair up in a bun and rubbed the back of my neck. Is she really not fighting me? I felt a sting of pain in my heart. I know I said it but a little fight would have been flattering.

"Spence.. Can I ask you a question?" Ashley said looking at me.

"I do believe that is a question." I said looking up at Ashley. She blushed slightly and took a deep breath.

"How'd you know you were into girls?" She said and I knocked over a book off my desk. She just got straight to the point.

"Well.. If its okay I ask you." She finished starting to turn away at my silence. I reached out to grab her hand and stop her. I felt the warm of her hand. I tried my hardest to let her go but when she leaves it hurts even more.

"I had a feeling in high school that I preferred the ladies but I never persued it. When I went to college I didn't feel as guilty about it. I didn't have a mother breathing down my back. I had a couple flings with some girls and dated one of my roommates. I knew for sure the first time I ever kissed a girl that it was true. Once I finally admitted it to myself then the hardest step was over." I admitted leaning on my desk.

"Spencer.. you were a player in college!" Ashley sounded flabbergasted as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh shut up." I said throwing a pen at her. Ashley ducked and the pen landed next to her. She picked it up and smiled wickedly.

"How'd you know ?" I asked Ashley just as curious.

"About two years ago I got wasted and ended up in a gay bar. I had gotten in a fight with Aiden and I was complaining about it to the bartender. Sooner or later she took me home. I knew it was her way of telling me she felt sorry for me. It was meant to comfort me but from the first time I touched her I knew why my relationships never worked out.. It's because I was dating the wrong team. I became a regular and around summer I saw Mandy and we had hooked up. Then we ended up finding out we work together. The night I meant you the gang wanted to go club hopping not knowing the one they were about to go into was a gay bar and I didn't want my cover blown already seeing Mandy go in so I left and meant you." Ashley smiled at the you part.

"So Aiden is your boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"No. We broke up." Ashley said flatly.

"Oh." Was all I could form.

Ashley turned her head at me. She felt guilty for being such a lady whore. I could tell from the way she was looking at me. She was waiting for me to be okay with it or tell her it happens to the best of us.

"Ashley Davies is a player?" I said mocking Ashley.

"Oh shut up." Ashley mocked me throwing the pen back at me.

We both started to chuckle and I watched as Ashley tilted her head back exposing her bare neck. I don't know how much I could really take Ashley was beautiful and she was breaking my barriers without even trying.


	9. Chapter 9 Part of Me

**So it has been awhile. I've been busy with work and everything so forgive me! I hope I can make up for my tardiness.**

Ashley's POV

"Did you ask dad if he was going to show up?" Kyla asked sitting in the front seat.

"I called and left a message but I doubt he'll show." I said becoming quiet.

The show is tonight. The show is tonight. The show is tonight. I could feel my heart racing

"Ashley watch out!" Kyla yelled and pointed at a red car zoom past the stop sign.

"Fucking drivers..." I muttered. I held my breath trying to remain calm. Kyla sensed my uneasiness.

"Okay I tried to ignore this for a long time now but I have to ask.. What's going on with you?! You've been jumpy all week and today you are off your rocker!" Kyla screamed at my stop at the stop sign.

I flipped off the already speeding driving and turned back to Kyla inhaling a deep breath.

"Sweet lord child" I smiled genuinely at her she responded by rolling her eyes at me causing a famous smirk to hint on the corners of my mouth. "Nothing it's just that the talent show is tonight and I've had the worst week and I just don't want any more chaos."

"Still Ash, There is this thing called a schedule most students form one instead of the where the wind blows routine. Your style gets a tad annoying after a couple of weeks." She finished by rolling up her window.

"They also don't have you as a sister." I giggled under my breath. I watched Kyla's face turn crimson as I placed the car into park in the school parking lot.

"Let's just go step up." Kyla slammed the door behind her. I jump a little in my seat.

"This is just retarded." I followed Kyla on her heels.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking down toward the ground. She was a little frustrated. Her strides were fierce and quick. Kyla's dark hair flowed around her neck and whipped back and forth.

"Nope but I will be." I smiled at Kyla wickedly. She rolled her eyes again. She was starting to annoy me. I cut her off at the corner and picked up my pace.

"Hey Miss. Carlin." Kyla greeted Spencer walking through the auditorium doors. I looked down as I smelled a gust of Spencer. I could feel her gaze as I tried to ignore her. Play it cool Ash. Play it cool. I told myself. I walked to the back of the seats and rested my guitar amongst the seats. I took out a pad of blank paper and began to finish what I was writing last night.

"Hey Ashley." Miss Carlin said trying to read over my shoulder. I feeling suddenly subconscious.

"Hello Miss Carlin." I placed the journal under my guitar case hoping she didn't notice my shock to see her.

"How are you?" She asked smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm fine" I answered shifting my weight away from her.

"Good. Are you ready to sing that song again? I actually really enjoyed it." Spencer smiled bigger with hope in her eyes.

"No actually I was working on a new one." I said honestly.

"Oh. But the show is in a couple of hours." Spencer seemed confused.

"I like to perform raw." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked sitting down next to me.

"I like my feelings true from the beginning of my song to the end. I don't like pretending to feel a way with some cover song. It has to be true you know." I said swaying my pencil back in forth between my digits. Spencer walked her fingers up til she touched the binding of my journal slowly pulling it out from behind my guitar case. I touched her wrist to get her to stop but she pulling my hand over into her lap.

"Is this your lyric book?" She asked looking at the cover.

"That would be the famous lyric book. I use to write lyrics in." I stated making it obvious how awkward it was for her to be looking through my personal journal. Spencer must not have gotten the hint because she began to read slightly bobbing her head.

"I think you should sing this one." She handed me back my journal and I smiled towards her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied trying not to laugh and I watched her walk away. I could breathe again. I looked up at Madison prancing across the stage and Aiden drooling after her. I rolled my eyes. That took long. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Mandy_: _I dn't think I'm cming tonite dnt b md?_

_Me: Whatever_

_Mandy: Seriously… Again._

_Me: I'm done with being a back up plan. _

_Mandy: But ur not._

_Me: Yeah, see you at work._

_Mandy: Ashley I cn't do this anyore._

I turned my phone off. Between Spencer, Aiden, Kyla, and Madison's glares I couldn't focus on my lyrics.

I turned to a different page and began to write a new one. Spencer's eyes twist watching me began to scribble. All I could think about was Madison and Mandy. I'd done anything for them and this week they have repeatedly walked all over me. The week had dragged on and I could feel there words stinging tunes into my head and there actions write imaginary lyrics into my head.

I smiled as the clocked counted down. The area began to fill slowly. I walked to the back of the stage and hid in the down right corner curtains. Miss Carlin did introductions and was charming as always. She smiled heavily at the crowd and they applauded loudly to be met by Madison walking on stage. I heard hollering and cheering. She pranced around and moved to her remixes of beats and lyrics. She was talented bitch. A bitch was not incorrect term ology but she was talented. Once her act ended she hit my shoulder as she exited. OFCOURSE she had to pass me as she left the stage.

The show drug on and so did the 'talent'.

"And our final act.. Ashley Davies." Miss Carlin said proudly to be met by silence. Shocker.

I slowly walked on stage and sat on a stool center stage. There was an old microphone next to the stage. I slid my guitar over my shoulder and sat on the stool. I looked over at Spencer smiling at me with her thumbs up. I scanned the crowd for familiar faces and I knew none. I took a breath, closed my eyes , and began.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_[Chorus:]_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_[Chorus]_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh whoa_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_I never liked it anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_[Chorus]_

_This is the part of me_

_No_

_Away from me_

_No_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..._

_No_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

I opened my eyes to be met by a familiar man standing in the back clapping loudly and hollering. I smiled at my dad making a fool of himself. Everyone turned around and looked at him. Then I heard low murmurs then applause. Soon the front row stood then the second causing a domino effect. I stood up and took a bow to hear louder cheers. My eyes caught Spencer nodding her head smiling deeply at me. Swoon.

I walked off of stage and flicked Madison off to be given a scolding look by Miss. Wagner. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to back to my secret corner. I curled up into a ball and began to cry hard and weep. I could feel my body shaking hard as I fell onto the ground. I hugged my guitar pretending it was someone who cared. I felt arms surround me and I cried harder.

"Ashley. What's wrong?" I heard a coating voice shiver into my ear.

I didn't say anything back but hug her tighter and let the stinging sensation hit me harder each tear.

She began to rub my back in circles. Spencer didn't speak as she just held me until I could feel my heart stop racing.

"I'm sorry." I spurt out laughing letting go of Spencer.

"What was all that about?" She asked rubbing my tears off my face.

"I just… have been going through a really hard time." I confessed softly feeling the tears come back to haunt me again.

"Well everybody goes through a hard time. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked concerned.

"I didn't want you to worry." I admitted putting my head down.

"Is it about your ex?" She asked confused.

"No.. Yes.. Its everything. With Madison, who used to be my bestfriend spreading rumors after Aiden and I split then dating him. Then Mandy is acting like she doesn't know me because of the rumors and Kyla is acting like we are not related. Its hard to say everything is going to be okay with the whole school is spitting out nasty names at you wherever you are." I said sniffling after each sentence.

"Well let's not let them get the best of you. Ash you are so talented, so young, and beautiful." Spencer finished and held my chin in her hands.

I stopped crying to look up and see Spencer's blue eyes smiling at me softly giving me hope. I smiled as my fingers met hers.

"Can I leave now?" I asked pulling back from her. Spencer looked hurt but I grabbed her hand tighter in mine.

"You can come with." I tried to persuawy her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Sure." She said standing me up with her.

"You're leaving your teacher duties. Are you allowed to do that?" I asked curiously.

"I was allowed to leave about an hour ago. I just wanted to hear you perform." Spencer admitted her eyes sparkling.


	10. Chapter 10 Karoke Night

**SO I am thinking about writing a third story once I get this one rolling a little more… I know what I want to happen in this one.. I just don't know how to say it. Any who, I am thinking about writing a non-fictional story about Spencer & Ashley about what happened to me… But I am very unsure.. Let me know what you guys think. It's not the happiest tale at first but it involves love.! And A lot of it.**

Spencer's POV

After Ashley and I talked to her dad after the show, we got into her car. He couldn't stay long and he gave her a hug and a kiss. She gave him this look of admiration. I wanted to cry seeing her with her father. I could tell he was very absent in her life. Her mood changed once we got in her car.

"Where we off to?" I smiled at her causing me to blush. I feel so naked looking up at her.

"Close your eyes." She says and I do.

I feel her shift weight and cross over so she is looking for something in the backseat. Before I have the chance to ask her what she is looking for a feel cloth wrap around my eyes.

"Now you can't cheat." I can feel Ashley's smile in her words.

I don't say anything as she pulls out of the parking lot. I just move side to side at each turn and giggle when she curses at other drivers. I was beyond curious where we were going at this point. I felt the car come to a complete stop and I could smell Ashley over me. She hesitated untying the blind fold.

"Here we are my dear." Ashley smiled.

"Roxi's?" I asked looking at the neon sign.

Ashley rolled her eyes and opened her car door. I jumped out of the passenger's side and followed her in the back door. She waved at people carrying drinks and I just looked more confused causing her to giggle at me. We went through dark hallways until we walked through light. There was a empty red booth and Ashley grabbed me and pulled me into the booth with her. I fell right beside her and blushed as our skin connected. She waved down a bald waiter and asked for her usual. He looked at me and she smiled at me.

I wont drink too much..

"Uh Sex on the beach?" I asked more as a question.

"I mean if you ask." Ashley muttered making me giggle. I rolled my eyes at her as the waiter walked away.

"What's your usual?" I asked eyeing her cautiously.

" You don't want to know what goes in my mouth do you?" Ashley winked. Her mood set mad me blush crimson.

"Why didn't you tell me students were bugging you? I would have helped you. You seemed fine all week and you just broke down at the show Ash. It was hard seeing you like that." I spurt out and she froze up at my question.

"Look Spence. I don't want you to worry about me. I am okay. It was just a rough week." Ashley said eyeing the waiter walking to us.

The waiter set down the drink in front of it and I gulped it down not wincing once.

"Do I make you nervous Spencer?" She teased sliding closer.

"A cranberry and cranberry?" I said smelling her drink.

"You thought I drank. I'm only a high school student Miss. Carlin." Ashley said batting her eyes.

"Yeah and your intentions are totally innocent." I smirked.

" I'll have another one." I said to the waiter picking up my empty cup. He looked down at my glass and shook his head. I won't drink that much.

Ashley cocked her head towards me. I winked at her backing her raise her eye brows at me.

We sat staring at each other.

"So why are we here Miss. Davies?" I finally asked no longer taking the anticipation. The waiter was back again with another drink. I closed my eyes feeling the sting. I smiled at the heat.

"Tonight is karaoke night and I like to listen to people sing. It cracks me up." Ashley admits eyeing my alcohol intake.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Drunken girls butchering songs they think they know the lyrics to. What's better?" Ashley says leaning back further before the hosts announces open mic night. Ashley face gets excited at the first brunette. I wanted to laugh at Ashley but she seemed more amused to even notice my playful gesture. Ashley was right though. It was extremely humorous watching groups of girls jump up on stage and sing there hearts out. I ordered another glass after the first girl.

Some of them laughed and others cried. I tried my best to not criticize and let loose. I felt my insides bubble up as Ashley and I get closer through the night. I felt her body heat next to me and I ignored the feelings listening to her giggle under her drink and eye me up and down. I don't know if it was the alcohol blood level or just my feelings building up. I decided to stand up and walk to the stage.

I flipped through the book of songs and found my perfect match for Ashley. I was also going to put on a show for her. I pointed and let some of the chords began to play before I swallowed my pride. I looked straight at Ashley and began to belch out the lyrics. I faced her and her mouth was wide open and she was smiling all high and mighty.

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_It might be a mistake_

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what your giving I am happy to be taking_

_Cause no one's ever made me feel_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on_

_When the lights go out_

_There's no way to explain_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Hey-yeah_

_Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong _

I finished and took my hair down from my ponytail. I felt possessed by a something.. if not the alcohol … no it was the alcohol. I told myself I wouldn't drink that much. People clapped as I wobbled off the stage and I walked to Ashley's booth. Ashley was staring at me. Her eyes were dark and she glowed. I stood in front of her and lowered my face on to hers.

"I have a place I want to show you too." I whispered.

"Oh really? What would that be Miss. Carlin?" Ashley asked twirling my hair in her fingers.

"A place called my bedroom." I said grabbing her face in my hands and pulling her into me.


	11. Chapter 11 Oh My God

**So review & I'll update!(:**

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer and I have been staring at each other for the last ten minutes. Her kitchen is modern with granite tops. I smiled at her and she sat frozen on the bar stool across from me. She leaned on her elbows staring at me. I moved closer to her and she didn't move. Her blue piercing eyes were gazing passed me. I walked touching her knees swinging her so she was sitting in front of me. I'm standing in-between her knees. Her breath hitches causing total silence at our body contact. I wanted her to give me an okay yet I wanted to take control of her.

I still hand both of my hands on her knees and I glanced down at them. Spencer didn't look away from my face as she licked her lips unconsciously. She quivered slightly as my touch barely touched the surface of her skin. I took another step into her legs. She glanced down at my hands and back up at my face. Her eyes moved vastly across my face studying my gestures and actions. I removed my hands from her knees to her face and cupped around her chin. Spencer relaxed and did the same to mine underneath my arms without breaking eye connection.

"Spencer. " I breathed watching her eyes close at the beginning of her name and open at the end.

"Yes." She whispered so I could barely hear her.

" I'm going to kiss you and if you don't pull away I won't stop." I told her as I leaned in closer to her mouth and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into my embrace. When our lips crashed her hands found her way to my hair pulling hard on my roots. She twirled her fingers into my hair and tugged exposing my neck. She pulled back from my mouth to nibble on my ear and drug her tongue down into my jawline and back to my mouth making me moan once our lips meet again. Spencer wrapped her legs around my waist and I dragged my fingers across from her calves to her thighs bringing myself further into her at the touch of her smooth skin.

She moaned again into my mouth. I set her against her counter and climbed on top of her grinding hard into her body for her to back fire with the same motion. Spencer rolled me so I was on my back. She smiled wickedly as she lowered herself on top of me. I leaned into to kiss her and opened my eyes to find she back away. My insides were screaming for her and my body was craving her touch. I was on fire by her eyes undressing every covered inch of my body. I lost all control of my feelings tasting Spencer's lips again. I fought for dominance to be defeated. I needed Spencer just as bad as she needed me. I felt her fingers interlock mine as she lifted my hands over my head and slammed them down on the table.

I felt myself gasps as she pressed her whole body on top of me biting my lip and passing her tongue through my lips to meet my tongue again. Licking the roof of my mouth and stroking hard back into me. I sat up breaking my hands free from Spencer with her on top of me. She moaned at the quick movement and I smiled into her mouth. I placed my hands into her hair and felt her moan again this time sounding out the syllables of my name. I tugged to expose her neck so I could suck and lick at her pulse point making Spencer moan louder and throatier. The sound of her voice shocked her and she looked back down at me in shock. I went to kiss her again and she pulled back.

"What?" I asked gazing up at her nervous to what she was about to say. She had sweat dripping from her forehead to her neck. Her eyes turned dark as she looked down at my lips.

"You are going to take me to my room and act like you called me. Are we clear?" She said her voice dripping with want and husky flipping my heart twice over. She climbed off the counter and held her hand out for me to grab. We walked down the halls. I watched everything go dark every step we took. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at me. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse letting her bright ocean blue bra be exposed as she dropped the shirt to the ground. She walked backwards unbuttoning her jeans showing her matching lace blue thong.

I drooled at her figure. I memorized her physique as I stepped over the jeans. She was drawing me closer to her room. She walked towards me and untagged my ripped t-shirt from my skinny jeans and threw it off my head as her hands traveled down to my belt. She unhooked it and I didn't feel her as she whipped it off. I heard the clink of the metal hit her walls but didn't look back. Her eyes pulled me to her. I was walked into her room and felt my button open. Spencer eyed me up and down from my face to my toes back up making me hungrier. She grabbed my hands and walked herself backward onto her bed. She knelt on the floor and took off my jeans tossing them to the side and stood up to look me in the eyes.

I took my hand and felt up her back walking my fingers up. She turned to look over her shoulder but looked back at me. Her hair was a mess around her neck and I grabbed her hair and placed it to the other side leaving her kissable neck total open. I took my chance and attached my mouth onto her neck taking in her scent. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and pull me closer. I picked spencer up separating her legs and wrapping her legs around me. I pushed her back onto the bed and found her mouth in mine. I was quick to remove her bra replacing it with my hands massaging her breasts in my hands. Spencer squirmed underneath me making me want her more.

I slid my hand down her stomach to the top of her thong and traced the outer lacing making Spencer gasp. I placed my thumb and my pinkie inside to rip the thong off from underneath her long luscious legs the same moment Spencer removed my bra and used her hands to move into me. I circled her thigh building anticipation. Spencer thrusted into my hand harder every circle loop. I found Spencer's hand wrapped around my wrist pushing me into her. I groaned at her wet feeling in-between her legs. I pushed further into her making her buck underneath me.

"Oh my god." Spencer squealed biting my shoulder bringing her teeth harder on my skin.

I pulled my fingers out and forced them back into her again this time at an angle trying to find her sweet spot. She jumped up and moaned letting the air of her lungs escape into a wanted groan.

"Oh my god." Spencer yelled out riding my hand.

I began to pound harder feeling her walls around my hand begin to tighten. I brought my fingers out and in moving faster and pushing further in letting Spencer's screams of pleasures surround my ears and slip into my skin. Her walls tightened on my hand and pulled me in further causing her to climax. Moaning out into the night. I looked up at Spencer and let my fingers stay inside of her. She looked beautiful the moon was gleaming down on her sweaty body and her neck glistened. Her eyes were looking down at me darker than before.

I removed my hand watching Spencer lick her lips at the sight of my hand. I slithered up Spencer's body not leaving her skin once kissing from her pelvis to her nipples sucking each one licking her neck up to her chin and biting it making her smile.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered into her mouth before I kissed her.

"Are you talking to a mirror or something?" Spencer stretched and rolled her eyes at me.

"No I'm talking about you." I said touching her nose making Spencer giggle.

Spencer rolled her neck and pulled me on top of her snuggling into my neck.

"Goodnight Ash." Spencer said kissing my check and wrapping her leg around me.

"Night Spence." I said into a yawn.

Spencer and I snuggled and I heard her lightly snore into my ear and I smiled at how adorable she sounded. I smiled her and she smiled like Spencer that perfect mixture of goddess and sweetness. She looked gorgeous laying underneath me holding me sleeping. She looks at ease. Peacefull, whole again. I want to make her feel like this every day and forget her pain she feels. I want to make her happy. I need to make her happy... I don't care if I have to do extra credit to make her smile I will.. Wait did I just have sex with my teacher?!


	12. Chapter 12 Keepin' It Professional

Review & Update

Spencer's POV

When I woke up Ashley wasn't there. I rolled over to an empty bed. I wanted to scream. I had felt like my heart had been broken into a billion pieces. I had felt more alone than I have ever been. I felt so alive and complete last night that the loneliness broke me. I lay naked in bed for hours to distraught to get up. I was stupid. Last night shouldn't of happen, it was wrong. Ashley is one of my students and its illegal. If I was caught by it then it would end my career in teaching for well… ever. If the school pressed charges, I'd be fired and probably face jail time. I should of stopped it but I didn't want to.. it felt so right. I just don't understand why she would of just left. I looked at my clock it was almost midnight. I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. I laid in bed all day Sunday dreading Monday morning. I didn't want to see her. I was too scared to deal with the consequences of seeing her. I might break down. I may jump up and kiss her. I may yell I may hit. I may.. I may never be the same. Why would she just leave me? She wanted me just as bad as I wanted her. I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep but I did.

I dreamt of Ashley all night. The way she held me the way she touched me. I was burning with a desire to be close to her again but feeling guilty after for wanting her so bad. It was so wrong but why did I want it so bad. Ashley haunted me from the moment I gave her my number to the other nights activities. I could never be able to deal looking at her. I was awaken by a beeping alarm clock. I rolled out of bed with a banging head ache. I turned on the shower to a scolding level in order to feel the burning on my skin.  
I cleared the mirror to look at my face. It looked like I hadn't slept in days. There were dark bags underneath my eyes my checks were swollen. I sulked over to my closet and grabbed a black pair of slacks and a blue button up. I felt too lazy to put my contacts back in so I grabbed my black pair of glasses off my dresser. I walked outside and waited for my cab to show up. It's been a week since my car has been in the shop and I was going to pick it up after school today.

I arrived at school after paying 30 dollars.. I was getting annoyed of the way my car was cutting into my paycheck so I decided that morning I was going to buy a new car if it came down to it. I walked into my class and turned all the lights on. I placed my things underneath my desk and organized some late papers placed underneath my door. I began to grade papers slowly losing interest in the subjects. I decided that I wasn't in the mood to teach so I decided to switch my schedule around. I wanted my students to watch a documentary I did in college about the secrest in writing. I knew half of them would sleep so it wouldn't bug me. Lunch slowly rolled around. I refused to eat when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to let Rachael Wagner in.

"Hey Rach." I said pressing a smile on my face. She seemed just as excited to see me.

"Hello Spencer." She said eyeing me up and down her expression changing.

"You look horrible. I know it's not my place to ask but are you alright? A couple students said you weren't acting like your normal self and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do anything stupid." Rachael reached her hand out and smoothed over mine. I felt a small attraction to this woman but she was no Ashley.

"Just ex problems." I murmured.

"Ex?" Rachael said invading my personal space.

Please keep this professional. I can't have anyone else make me feel uncomfortable in my work place.

"I uhh. Yeah. We got back together. I think." I said trying to step out of her way,

"You think? Are you sure?" Rachael said blocking my path.

I was about to kindly reject her when I saw a familiar brunette walk in my door looking flustered. She closed her mouth seeing my position in front of Principle Wagner. Rachael took a step back causing a small smile to leave my lips. I wanted to vomit at her touch.

" We can talk about this later. Miss Carlin." She smiled winking at me. Oh good. I can't wait.

I sat back down at my desk and ignored Ashley's gaze as Rachael left. Ashley walked over to my desk and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. The effect this girl had on me mad me mad.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Her voice was soft and I refused to look up.

"Spencer." Ashley demanded of me making me look right into her honey brown eyes. Her face was cold and with a hint of jealousy. Now I'm confused. Her face softened seeing my expression. She was searching my eyes for something I feel like she found.

"What Ashley?" I spat out at her. It sounded harsher than intended. Ashley winced hearing me say her name. She looked like she was about to withdraw herself from the conversation. She touched my hand and I felt electricity. I looked deeper into her eyes looking for an explanation as to why she left me. I know I was drunk and probably more open to sleeping with her than she expected but I still wanted to talk to her about it. I wasn't going to let her invade me without a fight. I grabbed my hand back and went to set up the dvd player in the middle of the room to be stalked by Ashley. She was behind me and I could feel her breath on my neck. I shivered into her touch as her hands roamed my stomach.

"Stop touching me." I breathed out feeling my heart beat increase.

"Is that how you really feel?" Ashley breathed in my ear.

I felt myself melt underneath her. I turned around to look at her to be held captive by her eyes.

"Ashley why do you do this to me." I said feeling her gaze deepen. I felt my chest rising up and down on hers. My heart increasd and felt like it was about to explode. Ashley leaned closer to me until our faces were a breath away. Ashley crashed her mouth on me knocking all the wind out of my lungs as she pressed my back on the wall. My hands felt her body and pulled her closer to me. I wanted to be with her completely. I needed her completely. I began to moan into her. I felt myself become wet. Ashley's hands found my breasts and massaged them through my shirt making me moan louder. Why did this incredible brunette have this much power over me by her voice. I felt her tongue go into my mouth for a second then pull away to the sound of the bell. Ashley went back to her seat not saying a word. I glared at her as the class began to fill. I was too stunned to move. Did she just attack me and leave me begging for more?

Are you fucking serious? I walked around to my desk and I was quiet. I was angry again. All the students were looking at me with a questioning look.

"This is going to be a free write class." I said coldy to everyone. My toned surprised me. I sounded pissed. Ashley's facial expression changed after seeing how mad I was. I stood up and walked out of the class.

I ran my hand through my hair. A couple minutes later I took a deep breath and told myself I was going to walk back into class. If Ashley wants to play hot and cold. I can play just as hard. I smirked determined before I walked back into the class. IF Ashley wants to play games we will play games. I turned around to be met by a familiar brown color.


	13. Chapter 13 I Need You

**Kyla's POV**

"So where were you Friday night?" I asked Ashley who seemed to be in a daze at lunch. Even though we weren't exactly on talking terms since she came out. I still eat lunch with her and Chelsea. It's my sister. Well… half sister, I'm not that much of a bitch. Even when she drives me crazy.

"Nowhere." Ashley said looking around. I wonder if she is looking for Mandy. I haven't seen her since the morning of the talent show. She left our house that morning. I take it her and Ash broke up but Ashley isn't one to give out details of her relationship details.

"So have you guys seen Miss. Carlin?" Chelsea asked looking at both of us. I loved Miss. Carlin she was the best teacher I have ever had. She was so passionate about expressing yourself openly. She was one of those super supportive positive teachers.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Ashley who seemed really interested to.

"well, She came to school and she looked like a boyfriend beat the crap out of her." Chelsea said concerned.

"I hope not. She's such a sweat heart." I said thinking of a conversation I had with her about her nephew she watches. We both had a thing for kids we talked about it during the talent show. I babysit 3 kids and she said she occasional did for her brother. Ashley looked really sad at this. I think Ashley understands what it feels like to be in a bad relationship. Ashley actually looks really concerned. I look over at her and she seems to be in another daze.

"Ash. I'm sure she just had a bad weekend. Probably boyfriend fight or problem." I said trying to comfort her.

"What?" Ashley said trying to play it off cool.

"You seem like you're concerned for Miss. Carlin. I'm sure no one laid a hand on her." I said. This caused Ashley to smirk. Ashley excused herself and left the cafeteria after having a stare down with Madison.

"What's going on with her?" Chels asked softly.

"I don't know. She came home really early Saturday morning as you noticed. She looked so I don't know like out of this world then has been in the weirdest moods lately Chels you heard her when she got home she was like that all weekend. I think her and Amanda broke up or something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I really liked her performance at the talent show. I didn't know Ash had so much talent." Chelsea beamed.

"Yah, she is good. I'll admit it. She has potential she just needs more I don't know edge. I guess. She did good at the performance though." I said thinking back to it.

"I think she deserves someone. She's had a rough year Kyla. I also think you need to start acting like her sister again." Chelsea said picking up her tray and taking it to the washer. I left the cafeteria to see a flustered Miss. Wagner vastly walking away to her office. She didn't seem too happy. Oh well. I heard the bell ring by the time I went to my locker and began to walk to creative writing. Maybe Chels was right. Ash was my sister and I'm not mad at her for being gay. I'm more than happy. I guess it's been everyone's attitude towards her.

I walked in the back and sat next to Ash and gave her a smile., She tilted her head confused and smiled back. I glanced up at Miss. Carlin and Chels was right next to me nudging at Miss Carlin. She looked horrible. I was a little confused. She looked so angry and was staring at me. Well I think. What did I do? I looked over at Ashley and she was staring at Miss. Carlin. Maybe she wasn't staring at me.

When Miss. Carlin spoke her tone was harsh surprising everyone in the class especially Ashley's. Ashley gawked at Miss Carlin when she exited. After a couple of minutes Ashley stood up and began to walk out the door. Nobody seemed to notice her quick exit but me.

**Ashley's POV **

I was sitting at lunch day dreaming of Spencer. I was nervous to see her. After we had made love I watched her sleep. She nuzzled me tight and I held her. I smelled her all night long. I could feel her heart beating with mine. I've never felt something so magical before and it scared me. Spencer talks in her sleep. My first thought was how adorable she was until she said something that shocked me. She dreamed of me. She whispered my name in a way that gave me chills all the way up my back and down my arms. Spencer was shining with a gorgeous afterglow that took my breath away. I had to get away before I lost myself watching her. I got up and found my clothes amongst her floor. I cover my body and took one last look of my lonely blonde laying in her sheets of glory.

I turned the corner when I wanted Spencer wake up. She looked everywhere. She covered herself and sat up. She called my names multiple times more heart breaking than the last. Once she stopped she curled herself in a ball and began to cry. I felt my heart freeze watching her call for me in her tears. I slowly exposed myself and climbed behind her and held her tight to me. I don't know if she thought I Was a dream but I held her until she slept again. Once I heard the familiar snores, I stood. I never got a good look of Spencer's room. Her bed was against a light turquoise wall. Her room was a beach theme. She had window doors that showed all the light from outside to shine in. I could see her eyes sparkling when I looked at her previously. I gained the strength to walk out of her house.

I couldn't deal with her telling me I was a mistake. She was drunk and I took full advantage of her vulnerability. It was wrong but I wanted her so bad. I should have called her this summer and got to know her. I was falling for her and I had been since I saw her. I drove home in complete silence to walk inside to a giggling Kyla and Chelsea. They could tell I was out somewhere. I didn't bother completely changing at Spencer's it hurt too much to cover myself after she touched me. Kyla and Chelsea looked at me like I was crazy as I walked to my room. I don't know if they heard me crying myself to sleep. But I missed something I couldn't or wasn't allowed to have and it killed me. Spencer deserved better than me. She always will, no matter if I actually called her this summer or not.

"Have you seen Miss. Carlin?" Chels asked trying to change the subject. I popped my head up hearing her name outside of my thoughts.

"What's going on?" Kyla asked curiously.

"Well, She came to school and she looked like a boyfriend beat the crap out of her." Chelsea said concerned.

I burrowed my brows thinking. She looked like crap because of me. Did I really have that much effect on her? Or did she get mad because she gave into me? She is my teacher and it is highly looked down upon. She could be pissed at what happened. She could hate me. Oh god. She could think I was going to tell everyone I know. I would never do that I hope she knows that by now… I hope Spencer knows she means a lot to me.

"Ash. I'm sure she just had a bad weekend. Probably boyfriend fight or problem." Kyla said trying to comfort me.

"What?" I said now acknowledging Chelsea and both Kyla are staring at me curious. Kyla rolled her eyes at my response and I just looked away again. If someone did hurt her like a "boyfriend" I'd kick there ass.

"You seem like you're concerned for Miss. Carlin. I'm sure no one laid a hand on her." Kyla said reading my mind.

I smirked thinking of how I knew that statement wasn't true in my case. I touched her I laid all my hands and body on her and I'm the reason she is sad. I don't know the exact reason but it's me.

I removed myself from the conversation to go see Spencer. I need to see her and explain why I left. She needs to know that I didn't leave her to just leave her. I was about to burst into an explanation when I saw Miss. Wagner flirting with my Spencer. I was enraged with a sudden jealousy I never thought I could ever have for anyone .Chelsea was right though, She looks terrible. Her face looks beat up and red from continuous crying. I felt a tug on my heart. I stepped out of the way of Miss. Wagner and I watched her scurry out of the room. I lost my speech I prepared to tell Spencer because the way she looked at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked softly trying to encourage her. She ignored me and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Spencer." I barked causing her look up at me. Once our eyes connected I felt it again. The want the need to touch her the need to be with her. I felt it all. I can't believe I caused her to look so hurt. But what about it all made her hurt so bad? Does she actually like me at all? I thought searching her eyes for a moment trying to find all the answers.

"What Ashley?" Spencer toned sparked a nerve making me turn my head down in shame for even thinking I could talk to her. But I had to ? It was addicting. The way she said my name full of emotions pulled and tugged at me. She looked lost and I wanted to comfort her. I reached out and grabbed her hand resting on the desk. Her blue met my brown again but the look was deeper. She was looking and I was answering. When I felt the electricity shot me from her. Spencer took her hand and walked to the dvd player towards the middle of the room. I felt like a lost puppy following her. Once she stopped I hesitated stepping up behind her and wrapping my hands around her stomach. Her heart increased feeling my back against her.

"Stop touching me." Spencer barely formed. I smiled into her hair.

I found her ear above my mouth.

"Is that how you really feel?" I asked nibbling at the lope releasing it with a tug.

Spencer spun around and for a second I thought she was really going to reject me but her body craved to my touch and her eyes pleaded me for mercy. I was not ready to give it to her. I wanted her to feel everything I wanted from her.

"Ashley, why do you do this to me?" She said her mouth against mine. I was about to break down and cry knowing that I cause her pain that she can't deny. I held her tighter as our mouths fit each other. She took everything I had in that kiss. I gripped her tighter in my arms lifting her off her feet and onto the white board. She moaned heavily at the impact of the wall. I twirled my tongue against hers and felt her kiss me back. I was lost in time and had nothing but desire to touch her. I wanted to show her how I felt before I could I heard a bell breaking all my thoughts making me realize where we were. I backed away from Spencer and walked to my desk. I looked up at her and noticed how flustered and how disappointed she was. I watched her as Kyla sat next to me smiling and the room filled. I didn't want to do anything but see her and watch her. I was possessed by this goddess.

"It's free writing class." Spencer said sounded just as cold giving me a dagger sharp glare. I felt my heart break uneven as she left. I pushed her too far. I had to apologize. I wanted for everyone to be busy before I snuck out of class. Those who would of saw probably thought I was just leaving for good anyways.

I walked outside the door half expecting an almost gone Spencer to see her blue eyes on my brown ones.

"I need you." I said looking at her flaming red face and pink puffy eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said looking at her expression.

She didn't say anything but stare at me long and hard.


	14. Chapter 14 Drive

It's kind of a long chapter so.. bare with me(: it has a song in it. And it also has like "actions" in the song which are bold so if you skip the songs. . . which some may do.. I don't know. Read the bold words and if you read the lyrics the bold words may make since! Sorry its been awhile! Review and I'll update.

**Spencer's POV**

" I don't want to hurt you. " Ashley croaked out. I wanted to break down. I knew coming to school was a bad idea.

"Ashley why did you just… leave?" I asked throwing my hands mid-air making her jump back and wince.

"I couldn't deal with you soberly rejecting me after… that.. that night. Spence, I felt so.." She stopped talking when a Kyla walked outside the class curiously eyeing us.

"And that's how you should write it. Just explain it in detail and turn it in Miss. Daives it sounds interesting." I flashed a fake smile as Kyla exposed herself out the door.

"Sorry Miss. Carlin to interrupt but I also had a question about my writing." She said painfully shy.

"Yes. Miss Woods?" I asked not taking my eyes off of an intense Ashley. Her face was stressed and her glare was harsh before she closed her eyes slowly.

"I was curious if there was a word limit. I was thinking about having a longer story and I wanted to make sure you were okay with that." She smiled innocently.

"There is no word limit." I said before walking back into the class feeling both girls look after me. I should really call in a sub. My head is banging and my body is burning hot from Ashley's touch my lips are stinging from our connection. It was undeniably strong. Both sisters sat rather in the back of the class.

I sat an observed my class and actually watched. When Devon in the front of the row had writers block he would swing his jaw. When Mary Ann in the third would click her pen. Ashley though didn't have a quirky sign. She would stare at me with so much passion blazing into me. Her brown deep eyes melting my core as her middle finger would be tracing her lips and biting her nail. Her glances constantly would make me wet. I crossed my legs and tried to sit up straight and go back to my writers blog. Then I would be distracted by her again. The every minute seemed to go by slower and slower. I would find myself wanting Ashley to be staring at me every time I turned around to make sure she was.

"Alright class, turn your stories in on my desk." I said a minute before the bell rang. I watched as each student would walk up and painfully turn there's in. The stack became bigger and bigger. I locked eyes with Ashley as her hands dangled as she left her journal on my stack. I turned my head in confusion as the class dismissed themselves leaving me and a very hungry looking brunette.

"Read it." She demanded. Her command controlled me as her eyes lowered upon my hand pulling the journal. I turned the first page it was her lyric book and she wanted me to read it.

"No." I said shutting it and pushing it in front of me. Ashley stood infront of me and raised her eye brows causing my breath to hitch. The slightest things she would do turned me on.

"Sing it." I demanded mimicking her previous sentence. Ashley walked slowly towards my desk and I turned to look at her. She sat on the edge of my desk and a mischievous smile lit her eyes on fire. She began to sing leaning forward.

_"If you want this_

_if you want this_

_if you want this, you're gonna have to ask_

_nicely please_

_yeah if you want this_

_you're gonna have to ask me_

_you're gonna have to ask me_

_Whatever you want_

_I'll give it to you_

_I'll give it to you slowly_

'_till you're just begging me to hold you_

_ya whatever you want_

_whatever you want_

_but you're gonna have to ask me" _

**I could feel my head nodded as a silent plea. Ashley slid off the desk showing her tan legs. She circled behind me and bent over till I could feel her mouth against my ear.**

_Your mouth waters_

_stretched out on my bed_

_your fingers are trembling_

_and your heart is heavy and red_

_and your head is bent back _

**Ashley placed her fingers on my shoulder walking them down my shoulder blades**

_and your back is arched_

**I could feel Ashley's Fingers gliding down my backside as I felt a force spinning me around so I was facing her.**

_my hand is under there _

**Ashley's eyes lowered down to my lips making me shiver at the deep huskiness dripping in her voice.**

_holding you up_

**Ashley's hands grabbed my waist lifting me up out of my seat to be pressed against her.**

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up _

**Ashley sang into my neck letting her mouth tickle my skin letting my body shake with anticipation.**

_and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

**Ashley's hands roamed my back pulling out my shirt and cupped my lowered backside.**

_and drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

_that's right_

_that's right _

**Ashley's voice stung hearing her say 'that's right.' I could hear the double meaning. She had total control of me as she undressed me in my classroom. She cupped my breasts as she undid my buttons on my shirt. I could feel the instant skin to skin contact. I felt weak in the knees to be met by my wooden desk. She lifted me up on it rocking into my core causing a moan to be let out. She smirked and I watched as her eye brow lifted. She leaned forward to kiss me but let her mouth rest on mine without any pressure singing.**

_In the kitchen_

_in the shower_

_and in the back seat of my car_

_I'll hold you up_

**She kissed my chin and went lower with her mouth driving me crazy at the slow sensation. She licked my neck still singing. I tried to suppress another moan as she played with my breasts massaging them into me as I moaned louder. **

_in your office_

_preferably during business hours_

'_cause you know how I like it when there's people around_

_and I know how you like it_

**I felt Ashley rip off my shirt so I sat almost naked on my desk gripping the edge for support. As her mouth found my breasts and teased each one equally. Her tongue swirled my erect nipples and I could feel her warmth rock into my body as she sang heavier and heavier into me.**

_yeah I know how you like it_

_I know how you like it when I tease you for hours_

_Your mouth waters_

_stretched out on my bed_

_your fingers are trembling_

_and your heart is heavy and red_

_and your head is bent back_

_and your back is arched_

_and my hand is under there_

_holding you up_

**I had to get away from Ashley as she began to possess me even more. I pushed her off of me but she stood still staring at me with her honey brown eyes. She knew I wanted her but wouldn't admit I wanted her to take me again. She knew this was my only attempt to tell her to stop before it was too much for me.**

_I'll hold you up _

**Every sentence Ashley moved closer pulling me into her.**

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

**I stood up off the desk back in Ashley's hands and began to move to get away from her but every step I took away from her the louder she was behind me. I felt her hands around my naked waist again as she held me into a tighter embrace. My hands found her shoulders and I rubbed feeling her electric skin. Ashley's hands found my hair around the same time hers found mine. She took out my ponytail and I shook my hair loose. I pulled her hair back kissing her neck making sure to leave a mark. Ashley pulled me onto her so my legs wrapped around my waist as she carried me closer to my desk away from the door.**

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you 'till you feel the daylight_

_oh and this has just begun_

**Ashley grabbed my face in her hands and pulled my mouth onto hers and kissed me deeply still singing into my mouth twirling her tongue into mine making me moan at the sound of her voice.**

_Yeah this has just begun _

**Ashley slammed me against my desk making me moan. I could feel her smile imerge in my mouth. It made me smile at my pain. **

_because we haven't even gotten started yet _

**Ashley pulled her hands away leaning against the desk with her hands on the desk searching for something.**

_I haven't even_

_I haven't even tied you up _

**I felt a sting on my upper ass. I looked back to see Ashley had spanked me with a ruler. I rolled my eyes and rolled her on top of me taking off her shirt.**

_I haven't even turned you over_

**I felt Ashley's mouth against mine again. Her tongue kissing my tongue deeper. Her moans taking more and more pleasure down. Her hands traveled lower underneath my pants and undid my button. My eyes shut open to look at her and she pulled away looking deeply in mine.**

_this is where I want to live_

_right here between your hips_

**Ashley slowly entered me with her first finger. IT was slow but she made it fast enough so I know she was inside of me. I jerked into her hand wanting her to continue. She didn't move but waited and pulled back when I tried to kiss her. She smirked as she slowly took it out and entered me again causing my eyes to roll back into my head.**

_where all the love you hold and hide_

_it's where it lives_

_right here between your hips_

_this is where I want to live_

_it's where all the love you give exists_

**Ashley paused again making me grind into her causing her to moan as I sucked on her pulse point and bit her neck making her squirm at my touch. She entered two fingers this time making my hands clutch her hair. I twirled her hair into between my fingers as she let hers sit inside of me.**

**Her voice began to deepen staring into my eyes with so much passion pouring into me. I could feel her waiting inside of me. I could feel her lyrics play out my actions each word spat out with more want and layered it pure want.**

_Your mouth waters_

_stretched out on my bed_

_your fingers are trembling_

_and your heart is heavy and red_

_your head is bent back_

_your back is arched_

_my hand is under there_

_holding you up_

**Ashley's fingers began to move in and out of me complusing my body to jerk uncontrollably. My moans began to become a pattern after a hissing breathe that was almost impossible to gasps.**

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

_I'll hold you up _

**Ashley moved faster and faster forcing herself further and further into me. She added a third finger the same time she attacked my neck and used her other hand to wrap around me. I gripped her hair causing her to moan into me.**

_and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight_

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you all night_

**She pounded faster and faster into me as my knuckles turned white at the lock I had on her hand. She moved faster and faster as I began to climax higher and higher. The moment I think I'm about to it builds up more and more.**

_I'll hold you up_

_and drive you baby ''till you feel the daylight_

_that's right_

_yeah_

**I could feel the pressure of my walls tightening around her and the stinging sensation burn into me as Ashley's fingers danced into my g-spot from multiple angles making me bend my head back at the the feeling of her forcing herself in me completely.**

_that's right_

_that's right_

_that's right_

_I'll hold you up_

_that's right_

_that's right_

**Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer as I found somewhere near ecstasy and an orgasm and an orgasm. I came hard on Ashley moaning her name out letting it echo in my quiet classroom. I could feel her still underneath me as I rode out the feeling on her fingers. Once I found a way back into her arms. I grabbed tightly on her too weak to move and almost about to faint. She whispered into my ear once I gained all consciousness. **

_I'll drive you all night"_

We remained like that for awhile too nervous to do or say anything else. I didn't shift blink or talk until the bell rang releasing Ashley from me. I didn't want her to leave me glowing without her again. She just gave me herself and I wanted her to know what it felt like.

"Ashley." I said into her neck. She just nodded.

"I still want you." I said into her as she looked back at me. I smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"I don't want you to leave me again." I admitted looking down.

Ashley moved her face so it was level with mine and she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere right now Spence. I promise." She said almost as a whisper.

"It hurt to lay there without you." I said looking back into her eyes.

"I know. I felt lonely lying without you in my arms." Ashley said to me.

"I want this." I said putting her mouth on mine kissing her deeply.

I could feel my heat build back up. My center began to throb still feeling Ashley's hand.

"Me too." She admitted smiling pulling away from me.

"We can't get caught." I said dead serious.

"I know. Oh, I know. It would be bad. Secret is good." Ashley rushed to agree making me giggle.

I felt her fingers began to twirl. I inhaled all my lung capacity could possibly hold in. Ashley smiled at me.

"Oh my god." I said after Ashley quickly removed her hand from my … area and stuck her fingers in her mouth sucking them and biting her lip.

"You're such a tease." I said shoving her but then grabbing her so I could kiss her again. Ashley's mouth tasted of me making my hormones to rise into a moan.

"Miss Carlin. I would like to inform you that everytime you moan it drives me into a frenzy. So I would like to ask you to stop." Ashley smiled at me teasingly.

"Oh yeah? What else drives you crazy?" I asked still hot and bothered.

"Those sexy classes on your nose." Ashley smiled kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled deeply at her. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 4:30.

"Ash. You have to go." I said sadly.

"Why? I like this. Right here." She said pointing between us.

"But I don't want anyone suspicious as why I have a student leaving my room at midnight at this moment." I smiled at her.

"No one will notice the way you scream mine name Spence." Ashley said wrapping her hands around my neck causing me to blush deeply at myself.

"Goodbye Ashley." I said shoving her playfully off of me.

I grabbed my shirt from the floor as she stood up and unwrapped her hands from me. I already missed her touch.

"So are we like?..." She asked looking between us.

"Don't say it!" I said covering my ears at the situation. This caused Ashley to smile even deeper.

"So when will I see you next?" She said pulling down her shirt. I buttoned my pants and began to button up my shirt. I grabbed my ponytail from my wrist and restrained my sex hair into a classy bun.

"Whenever you want. You know where I live." I said winking at her.

"So I don't need a random invitation to just stop by?" She asked surprised.

"As long as I get a hey, I'll be in your bed text. I'll be okay." I teased walking her to my door.

"You'll get more than just a text of me in your bed." Ashley flirted.

I felt my eyes bug out. I've never had someone so bold it made me blush again.

"Stop that." Ashley said turning into me.

"Stop what?" I asked turning into her.

"Rolling your eyes at me. I'm being serious." She said smiling.

"I roll my eyes?" I asked more embarrassed grabbing my checks so she wouldn't see me blush.

"Yes, you do it every time you blush."

"Is that so?" I asked dripping with a teasing nature.

"Yes. It also makes me a wet feeling down under screaming for me to grab you and touch you Spencer." Ashley said winking at me before kissing my mouth deep and walking out of the classroom. I felt flustered and couldn't help but smile as I noticed all of the papers thrown on my floor. A mess never looked so good before.

**Drive by Melissa Ferrick**


	15. Chapter 15 Perfectly Flawless

**Review And I'll update(: its been awhile but I hope the wait is worth it!**

**Ashley's POV**

"Can we talk?" I heard Mandy say as she leaned on the table.

"No." I said firmly and pulled the pepperoni pizza out of the oven.

"Ashley look I'm sorry. I was stupid and scared to let people know about us… You know?"

"I don't care anymore. You're not my girlfriend or my anything and you need to back off. Now." I said placing the hot fresh cooked pizza into its box.

"Can we at least be friends? You still mean something to me. I understand but Ash all the time we were together would mean nothing now…" He voice trailed off as a familiar blonde walked into the pizzeria. I smiled seeing Spencer.

Amanda walked to the front and smiled a fake smile. I took out the box and smiled at Spencer who just got done with her last conference.

"Hi. Can I help you think anything?" Amanda asked looking at the mouth watering Spencer. My Spencer. Today she wore a white blouse and black skirt that showed off her assets well. I was internally drooling.

"I was just here to pick up an order thanks." She said smiling at me.

"Name?" Mandy asked looking at the notebook that had all of the carry outs recorded.

"Carlin." Spencer said eyeing me up and down smirking. I felt like a little kid. I was in our uniform jean shorts and an almost too big red t-shirt with Prior's Pizzeria's logo on the back and on the left shoulder on the front. I had it rolled up and my hair was placed in a ponytail through the back of the hat. I laid the box on the counter and brushed through my hair trying to look more presentable.

Spencer smiled deeply as Mandy filped thought a sheet of papers.

"First name?" She asked looking up to jump back.

"Oh. Hi Miss Carlin." She smiled flirtatiously. I felt a low grumbol in my stomach.

"Hello Amanda." She said sternly.

"A large peperoni pizza?" I asked trying to get Amanda from gawking.

"Oh. Yes. Spencer?" She asked shyly.

"Yes that's me." Spencer said playing pingpong with her eyes between Amanda and I.

"I like it." Amanda's voice dripped.

"Thanks for choosing our Pizzeria!" I shouted making Amanda fumble the box in her hand recovering it and handing it out to Spencer. Spencer jumped back to grab a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket.

"Oh its on the house." I said forcing the pizza forward.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked a little startled.

"Oh. I insist." Amanda said trying to compete with me. What the hell Amanda?! Mandy and I both pushed the box forward as Spencer slowly picked it up and smiled awkwardly at Mandy and turned her attention towards me.

"I'll see you later Miss. Davies." Her eyes darked making my body shiver and my core throb.

"Uh huh." I said and watched Spencer's ass sway as she walked outside of the door.

"Wow. You two really are the poster children for Lesbians R Us" Madison said as she brought her order back in. Unfortundently when Madison and I were friends I got her a job here a week before school and we tried extremely hard to work separate shifts.

"Plus Miss. Carlin is way to cute to be attracted to the only dykes of our school." She spat throwing her bag on the table making Mandy jump and walk into the back.

"What are you working?" I asked her. There were moments I missed my best friend but others she just made me want to hit her in the face.

"Window. You?" She said brushing her hair back with her palm.

"Register I get off in 20. So you'll be working with Mandy." I said inching my shoulder.

We looked at each other and I thought I could see a small smile go on the corner of her lips and I was about to return in when Mandy walked back to the front to see us.

"Move out of my way quier stop looking at me like a deer in head lights." Madison said pushing her bag underneath the counter and walking to the window seat.

Back to this.. Again. I rolled my eyes and looked at a stunned Mandy.

"What?" I growled.

"I feel like I've met her before. It's weird." Mandy said leaning on the doorframe.

"Madison?"

"Me?"

Madison and I said at the same time.

"No Miss. Carlin I just can't recall it." Mandy said dreaming off.

I shrugged and hoped she wouldn't remember that Spencer was the blonde I brought in here.

"Really? Where at? I haven't heard much about her." Madison said curiously.

"Do you think she has a husband or anything? I mean AIDEN thinks she does." Madison said pushing daggers into my back.

"I'm sure that's not the only thing Aiden's thinks." I said pushing back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Madison challenged.

"Whatever you want it to. I'm just curious what my leftovers taste like? I was just curious since you are so anti-homo if I had eaten out a bunch of girls and kissed Aiden after do you taste all the pleasure I gave to them?" I asked and watched her face turn in disgust as her face turned pale and she stood silent.

I heard my phone ring and I smiled as I picked it up.

"Hello beautiful." The voice said swoon. I looked out the front to see Spencer sitting at the table by herself.

"Hello gorgeous. Are you enjoying the dinner I made you?" I said smiling deeply.

Madison and Mandy looked at me appealed. Mandy's face was more jealous and mad than Madison's curiousity.

"Oh. All your hard work huh?" Spencer purred in my ear.

"Something like that." I could feel my checks burning because of how deep my smile was.

"Are you ready to leave?" Spencer asked.

"Yes I am. Give me like 2 mintues I'll grab my stuff be out and met you at your place. Sound good?" I asked.

"Wanna give me a ride? I walked." Spencer said. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah you need to work off all that…" I head the phone clicked and I giggled as I placed the phone back in my pocket.

I walked out ignoring the looks Madison and Mandy were giving me and walked past Spencer. I could feel her gaze on me as I turned around and flashed my best nose crinkling smile I could and watched her blush catching her gaze towards my butt. She stood up and closed her box and followed behind me. I wanted to wait for her and hold her hand but I didn't as soon as we turned in the parking alley next to the mall. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I was pushed up against my car as Spencer attached her lips to mine. My hands found her hair as she left the pizza box over my head and on the roof of my car.

I pulled away breathless and smiling.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"The ride." She kissed me again this time she pulled me closer so I could feel her breast against mine and her hand on the back of my neck. I pulled away again smiling.

"And that?" I asked teasingly.

"Dinner." Spencer smiled against my mouth.

She leaned in again catching my bottom lip in her teeth and sliding her tongue onto mine. She pushed me against the car and grinded hard sliding her hands down cupping my breasts in and slightly pinching making me squirm. I tried to pull away but she held me closer.

Remain calm Ashley remain calm. I felt her grind against me again making me puddy. I moaned into her and felt her smile begin to break surface. I tongues fought against another and I felt Spencer's hands travel to my shorts and slowly undo the button making me loose all oxygen. She tickled slightly against my skin. I bucked my hips into her hand. I went to grab her face in my hands but she was no longer there. I opened my eyes to be panting and looking at a smirking Spencer.

"What?" I said confused.

"That was for the classroom." Spencer smiled and pushed herself into my car. I felt myself laugh out loud as I handed her the pizza and shut the door.

**Kyla's POV**

"Where'd Ashley go?" I asked as I walked into the pizzeria watching Ashley walk out the front.

"She just left.." Madison looked stunned.

"Who is she dating?" Mandy asked gawking at me. Talk about tension. She had her worry lines dropping from her forehead to her chin.

"I uhh.." I looked at Madison asking for help and she looked just as curious.

"You uh what? Spit it out woods." Mandy hissed stepping towards me.

" I don't know she was terribly upset the whole weekend then after school she was raving about what a wonderful day it was."

We all turned back around and saw Ashley give a blonde a bright smile.

"Well. Who's that Ashley looks like she knows her." I say throwing my hands towards the window.

"That's Miss. Carlin." Mandy and Maddy say at the same time then direct there attention to Miss. Carlin standing up and following Ashley.

"That's weird." I said looking at them stunned.

"You don't think she…" Madison said looking at us.

"I mean she's not that stupid. She wouldn't go for it.." Mandy said angling herself to see where they were going.

"Who's not stupid?" I asked confused.

"Ashley wouldn't you know go.. for Miss. Carlin. Would she?"

"No ofcourse not." Maddy snapped back at Mandy. Awh that was nice I wished they could be friends again..

"No. I mean Miss. Carlin isn't gay right?" I asked looking at Mandy hoping she would use her gaydar.

"Right?" I said looking at them making eye contact with all of them.

"Does she have class with her?" Mandy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh. She's her student assistant." I said then covered my hand with my mouth. That probably wasn't something I should of said.

"I swear to god if that pedophile is putting the moves on my girlfriend.."

"ex- girl friend." Madison corrected making me grin.

Mandy rolled her eyes and went on.

"I will kill her. That is gross. One of her students, seriously that's like hi I will take advantage of you." Mandy was pissed off.

"I'm sure they are just walking one another to the car or she may ask Ashley to help her do something don't be so judgmental. God you're fucking crazy." Madison said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways.. Why are you here?" Mandy said eyeing me uncomfortably ignoring Madison's comment.

"I was supposed to pick her up." I said looking at them.

"Call her." Maddison said smilling… this was awkward.

"Yeah and put her on speaker!" Mandy said jumping at me trying to grab my phone out of my hand. I twisted my hand away from her long enough to call Ashley. Both of them were staring.

"Hurry up!" Ashley scarmed and I heard a low giggle. "... Hello?" A woman's soft voice said over the phone. Amanda's and Madison's eyes were falling out of their heads.

"Hey is Ash there?" I asked.

"Well she's in the shower right now. She just got off of work. Can I have her call you back?" She asked.

"Yeah.. sure whenever she isn't busy." I said.

"Okay who is this? Sorry I didn't look at the contact when I picked it up." She asked and seemed to be walking somewhere. I heard the shower water in the backround get louder every step.

"It's Kyla her sister." I said casual.

"Oh hey Kyla! I'll tell Ash you called." She said excitedly.

"for the love of god could you please bring your body back now! S..." The phone was disconnected.

"Oh who was that?!" Mandy screamed making me jump back.

"I don't know! I swear I've never met her!" I put my hands up to surrender.

"Ashley's got a girlfriend!" Madison screamed.

We both looked back

"What? I don't hate the girl completely." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Kyla you have to figure out her name. What'd Ashley said last time? Sara, Sierra, Shelley, Shelby." Mandy was edging towards me.

"Well since Ashley isn't here and I am going to head home." I said before removing myself from the pizzeria.

**Ashley's POV**

"Who was that?" I asked getting out of the shower wrapping myself up in a towel.

"Kyla." Spencer smiled leaning on the doorframe.

Her hair was wet and hung on her shoulders. She had short pajama bottoms on and a t_shirt. Comfortable was the new sexy. I smiled at her and pulled on the pair of sweat pants and wife beater she left out for me.

I followed her to her room and we sat on her bed and smiled.

"Favoirte color?" Spencer asked and smiled.

"It used to be black.. now its blue." I said looking into her eyes making her blush.

"Movie?" I asked.

"Imagine me and you." She blushed again.

"That's a good one." I said.

"Food."

"Anything involving junk." I smiled.

We smiled at each other.

"Something you're scared of." She tilted her head.

I sat silent I had a lot of things I was scared of I just didn't know if I was ready to tell her yet.

" I find twins kind of creepy…" I said turning my head. This caused Spencer to laugh loudly. I smiled at her when her head tilted back.

"Something not someone." She said inbetween her giggles.

"Hey! Twins aren't people!" I said trying to defend my argument.

"Not nice Ashley, what if I am a twin?" She said eyeing me.

"Then I wouldn't want to have offsprings with you."

"Offspring's?! Ashley! You make it sound like mating now making love. People produce children not offspring's!" She said shoving me.

"Spencer… Twins aren't people." I said ducking my head pretending they are listening.

"Ashley!" Spencer begging pouncing up and down on the bed.

"Fine! I like you." I admitted looking down. Spencer didn't move just sat and waited.

"I like you a lot. I mean I've liked people before but never like I've liked you. You are just perfectly flawless and I just don't want someone as amazing as you walking out of my life. So something I am most scared of.. is losing you." I said not looking at Spencer. When I looked up she was smiling softly and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't want to lose someone as perfectly flawless like you either." She whispered in my ear before planting a soft kiss on top of her words.

"I don't want you to get introuble Spence. I know this is dangerous and extremely risky when I left I was scared you didn't want me so I thought if I was the one to go it'd be less hard but I watched you call out for me and letting you go just became impossible. Walking away from you was the hardest thing and I don't want to do it again. Ever. I know it sounds really really weird because we don't really know what we just got ourselves into but this is real for me. Every time we kiss I feel myself slowly becoming yours." I said pulling away from her.

Spencer leaned in to kiss me and I attached out lips together. They moved in harmony she was my other half. Without her I wouldn't feel so complete. I fought her for dominance in our kiss and she battled me back and forth once I finally got it. I felt her hands glide up my abs and pull off my shirt as I leaned ontop of her making her lay down. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and followed her actions of undressing her. After our lips were apart I urged to taste her again. I moaned at our skin to skin contacted and melted feeling her erect breasts touch mine. I heard a low moan but i didn't know if it was Spencer or me. I felt Spencer turn me over so she was ontop. I felt aroused seeing her like this. I felt her hair drag down my stomach as she kissed my neck and moved down to lick my belly button in a fast movement. I gripped the bedsheets feeling the flood in my core. Spencer kissed my hips both sides being slow and building ancipation. I inhaled and let my nerves calm to be met by a pleasurbal longing lick of Spencer's wet gentle tongue.

"Oh my.." I said cluthcing the sheets as she playfully licked around my clit careful not to hit it. I could feel my hips thrusting into her face every circle she made. Every now and then the corner of her tongue would hit it just to surprise me and make me moan. Spencer left my clit and kissed the side of my thighs slowly.

"Spencer. Please." I begged wanting to feel her inside of me.

Like begging was the magic word i felt Spencer's finger enter me hitting my g-spot making my back arch. I was panting and whimpering at her. My moans were matched by her thrusts stroking me deeply. Entering me passionately and ripping my soul on her bed.

"Oh my.." I trailed off feeling Spencer add another finger. She thrusted deeper and I felt my toes dig into her bed.

"Oh god." I throated out as Spencer began to feel me climax. I could feel my walls tighten around her fingers as she added a third one striking my sweet spot.

"Oh my ... " I began to moan out.

"Spencer?!" A voice made me and Spencer jump and look at a curly hair blonde boy standing in her door frame in total awe. I was on my elbows and Spencer was laying in my legs. Spencer jerked into as she turned hitting my final wall forcing me over the edge. I collapsed onto the bed riding on my orgasm. Screaming her name as I hit the bed. Everything went black until I woke again in the same situation. I wanted to pull Spencer ontop of me to hid myself nervous of our intruder.

"Glen?!" She screamed throwing a pillow in his direction making him fall back onto the floor. I felt sleep succomb me as my eyes fought to stay open and I drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Fucking Stop

**Review and I'll update(:**

**Spencer's POV**

"Damn it Glen!" I screamed as I grabbed the clothes across my shirt across my bed and put it on. I looked down at a very nude Ashley sleeping. I smiled inwardly looking at her peaceful face to be interrupted by my thoughts. I sat up and put my shirt on as I climbed out of bed.

"Sorry Spence.. I didn't think you were..." His voice trailed of glancing over at Ashley. I kicked him and closed the door behind me. I walked over him and into my kitchen from the hallway.

"What do you want Glen?" I asked impatiently.

"I was just coming to tell you some good news." He said with a smile. "But I want to hear yours first. Who was that in your bed?" He leaned on the counter and I rolled my eyes and walked over to my fridge to pull out a Coke for him and a Sprite for myself.

"Glen. What do you want?" I snapped.

"Damn. You must like this girl if I can't get a name. Is it serious? I mean no one has body calls at 8 at night."

"Glen. If you ask one more question I will have you removed from my house." I said sternly before opening his coke and sliding it to him.

"Oh. Come on Spence! You owe me at least a couple answers and I won't mention her again or bring her up to mom and dad." Glen teased.

"You wouldn't" I challenged.

"Oh. I would." Glen and I were staring at another.

"Fine. Her name is Ashley. We met over summer and I really like her. Good enough?" I asked eyeing him.

"She's hot. She have a sister." He said drinking his coke.

"Yes a half sister but she may be a little young for you." I smiled.

"What's she do for a living?" He asked.

"She is still in school." I said hoping he'd stop.

"Okay. Good enough for me." Glen said twirling around on his stool.

He zoomed out for a moment.

"Glen." I said eyeing my older twin.

"Fine. Fine. So guess what?" He asked getting a mischevious smile on his mouth.

"What?" I asked monotone.

"Be a little enthusiastic." He played.

"You just walked in on me and my girlfriend having sex. This is as much as you get." I said.

"So now Ashley's your girlfriend?"

"Glen!"

"Fine. I got a job!" He said smiling.

"That's awesome where at?" I asked curiously.

"This is the best part."

"Where Glen I want to know!" I smiled at my excited brother.

"King High School as the basketball coach!" He said as I dropped my glass and jumped back as it shattered on the floor I bent over to grab it and stood back up.

"Shit." I looked at my hand and saw it sliced.

"Are you okay Spence?" I heard a voice say across the room. I was startled and looked up at her. She had the same pair of grey sweatpants on and my white wife beater. Glen was looking for my broom. Ashley walked over to my sink and turned on the water to run my hand under.

"Geez Spencer you're always clumsy." Glen laughed sweeping up the broken glass and putting it in the metal trash can.

"Here let me see it." Ashley said grabbing my hand and holding it flat against hers. She was warm as she looked for infection and anything to deep. I smiled at her kind gesture and watched her as she handed me a towel to hold on to as she wrapped it up. Glen watched her too. He sat and observed and waited until she was done. Ashley walked me over to the stool and sat me on it and cleaned up the remainder of my mess and blood over the sink and off the floor.

She spun around and smiled at Glen.

"Hi. I'm Ashley." She said breaking the silence holding out her hand. Glen took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Glen Spencer's older brother." Glen said charmingly.

I watched Ashley giggle as I rolled my eyes.

"By what?! A couple of minutes. It would have been easier to get out if your big head would move out of the way. I shoved him playfully and he grinned back at her.

"So Ashley what are you majoring in?" Glen asked and Ashley looked at me a little nervous.

"Just general stuff right now I wasn't for sure about anything yet. I wanted to go into music but we will see." Ashley answered shaking her head. I could see her fidgeting.

"That's cool. I'm a coach." Glen said looking at me.

"Really what school?" Ashley asked taking a sip of my drink interested.

"King High." He said as Ashley and I's eyes locked.

"Oh." Ashley said.

"Yeah now I get to see baby sis everyday." Glen gave me a side hug.

Ashley just smiled at him.

"When do you start?" She said rolling the liquid around in the can.

"Tomorrow." Glen said.

"What's happening to the old coach?" Ashley said concerned.

"He quit? I guess they have a hard ass point guard who doesn't get along with anyone and I think I can get this kid in line." Glen said manly trying to act moco.

"Have fun with him. I heard Aiden's a dick." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah he is… Glen said looking at Ashley. How'd you know his name?" He asked and I felt myself freeze.

"I did. I've heard he can be difficult. I probably mentioned it once or twice." I said casually.

"Well I have a date in an hour ladies. So I will be seeing myself out." Glen smiled at us and walked out of my house.

"Hey Glen?!" I shouted after him making him stop.

"Yes?!" He said turning around.

"Next time knock?" I asked and could feel my checks turn red.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that." Glen ducked his head and walked out the front door.

I turned and looked at Ashley. She stood still and looked back at me.

"What do I do?" She asked nervously.

"It's going to be okay." I said hoping she'd calm down.

"How Spencer your brother is going to work at our school. The one I attend and the one you work at. What if he sees me?" She asked biting underneath her nail.

"Ash. Everything is going to be okay! He works as a coach not a teacher. He is barely staff! Unless you hang out in the gym. You should be fine. If he sees you during my prep you could have brought me lunch. Just calm down baby. We need to be safer at school and probably more in public. I mean I want to be with you every time I see you but we might just have to be calm. Okay?" I asked walking up to her and wrapping her in my arms.

"Fine." Ashley pouted. I kissed her nose.

"And no more sex in the classroom." I said sternly.

"But Spence!" Ashley begged.

"No! IT was way too dangerous. Did you know five minutes after you left Rachael walked in. We didn't lock the doors or anything. So no sex in the classroom. Deal?" I said holding out my pinkie.

"Pinkie promise. We won't have sex in YOUR classroom." Ashley smiled.

"NOT in ANYONE'S classroom." I said back smiling.

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Ashley urged.

"Keep it in your pants Miss. Davies." I laughed at her.

She snuggled into my neck and inhaled my scent.

"What if I don't want to?" She whispered letting her words tickle my neck.

"Then NOTHING! Will happen." I said turning out of her grip and felt her grab my hips and pull me into her.

"Oh yeah!" Ashley said picking me up over her shoulder her strength surprised me.

"Yeah! Put me down!" I pouted swinging around but she had a firm grip around my body. I could feel my breath increase as she threw me down on my L shaped leather couch and climbed ontop of me carefully taking my arms above my head careful not to touch my hurt hand.

"I guess I'm going to have to take advantage of you then." Ashley said kissing my neck.

"No!" I squirmed feeling my core jump at her.

She growled on top of me.

"You will not seduce me !" I moaned as her hands found my breasts and I melt to her touch.

"You sure about that Miss. Robinson?" She said.

I laughed into her mouth as it found mine. I sucked on her bottom lip as I pulled away.

"We aim to please Miss. Davies." I moaned as her hand slithered underneath my pajama shorts.

"Oh. I do more than please Miss. Carlin." Ashley smirked biting my neck hard. I felt my body arch into hers as we started a rhythm.

"Fuck." I found myself slipping Ashley jumped up and looked at me.

"Did you just curse?" She asked surprised.

I threw my hands in the air.

"Are you serious?! You stop when I curse?" I said slamming my hands into the couch upset.

Ashley laughed above me and threw her head back.

"I honestly think it's hot." Ashley said leaning down into me.

"Is that so?" I asked feeling her breath.

"Oh. Very much so.. I like having you squirm to my touch." Ashley said cockily laying herself back on me.

I found Ashley's mouth on mine and felt her pin me again. I moaned at her roughness. I liked being controlled and felt her grind into me. Ashley teased my nipples through my shirt making me try and shimmy out of my shirt. She pulled away leaving me panting.

"No." She said finding my mouth again.

I tried to get my hands free to touch her and she back away again.

"No." She smiled again I whimpered and jerked to find her mouth.

"NO." She demanded as I lay beneath her.

"Fucking Ashley just come here." I begged and pushed her down with my hips so her hips were on my face. I kissed her stomach making a moan arouse in her. I licked her belly button and felt her grip on my hands loosen enough for me to push her over so I straddle her.

"It's not nice is it?" I asked holding her hands above her head.

Ashley just shook her head no and watched me as I leaned down and felt her lips against mine.

"I want you." She said into me and I shivered to her voice.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked curiously

"If you want me to." Ashley asked looking down at my exposed stomach.

"I have a feeling you may be too busy to leave." I smirked and looked into her brown eyes.

"I also have so discrete math I have to finish…" She said looking down.

"I forgot you still had that.." I said looking at her.

"You want to do it for me?" She asked hopefully.

"NO. It is your work. I graduated." I said proudly.

"Do you have anything to grade?" She asked curiously.

"Oh I do.." I said rubbing my head with my hands to feel Ashley's pull my hips down onto hers.

I moaned and she raised her eyebrow.

"Ash. We can't we have work to do." I said trying to move.

"NOOOOO Don't leave me." Ashley said hugging my torso sitting up.

I rubbed her back and rolled my eyes.

"Are you done?" I asked waiting for her.

"Not even close" She quirked up and bit my nipple.

Oh god. Why does she do this to me? I felt Ashley's hands pull the bottom of my shirt over my head and I closed my eyes feeling her suck on each of my breasts gently. She climbed into my lap and found my mouth capturing a moan. Her hand went under my waist band again and she cupped my core. She bit my lip gaining another moan. Her tongue found mine as she began to tease my clit then slowly moving down and dipping her finger into my hole. I moved down onto her needing more. She found a steady pattern and laid me down entering me and kissing my mouth at the same time. I began to buck into her wanting her more.

Ashley massaged my breasts as her tongue found my clit and she began to flick it and twirl in her mouth as my breath fastened every stroke, thrust and pinch. She worked my body like she owned it and I was controlled by her touch. She picked up her pace and lapped me faster thrusting in and out of me deeper and deeper as her hands pinched my breasts making me loose sight. I could hear my moans escaping my mouth but didn't feel them start in my stomach. All of my air escape me as I found somewhere I'd never been before.

"Ashley!" I screamed out as I came down and felt my cum escape from me and project onto Ashley. She didn't move herself from me as I rode out my orgasm onto her. I opened my eyes to look down at her staring up at me licking her lips and biting her bottom one.

"That was.." I said and stopped as Ashley dipped her head back into me.

"Ashley?" I questioned feeling her breath down under nervously making a moan surface.

Her tongue was quick as she build up the feeling again. I felt my legs began to shake and my stomach tightened and arms find Ashley's hair and I let out a loud wail of pleasure.

"Shit don't fucking stop." I said wanting to cover my face as the word s slipped out. Hearing these words Ashley went faster like a trigger.

I could feel all the air go into my lungs and out with each groan in my lungs. Ashley rolled her teeth over my clit bucking me into her harder. I felt my body compulse as my legs wrapped around her head. I heard a muffled moan come from her. My nails dug into her head as she bite down on my clit making me climax and moan her name again.

"Oh fuck Ashley." I said releasing her and falling on the couch.

Ashley waited until my breath even as she climbed back on top of me.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you sound when you curse?" She asked making me moan.

"I normally don't." I admitted shyly looking away from her. She caught my head in her hands and wiped the sweat off my face.

"I know and I love it." Ashley said finding my mouth in hers.

"How about I take you to bed and you sleep when I do my work?" She asked and I only had enough strength to nod as I felt her pick me up and carry me into my room. I found myself fighting consciousness as she placed me in my bed. She took off my shorts and put them on the floor and lifted the covers on top of me. I turned over to be met by Ashley's naked body holding me.

"Or I can finish it in the morning." She said and kissed my forehead as I found sleep on her shoulder.

I snuggled close into her and wrapped my legs in hers and let the darkness take me over slowly.


	17. Chapter 17 We Have School

Review for updates.. Those shy followers speak up. A voice is loved and appreciated.(:

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer was cuddled into my arms when I woke up. Her naked body on mine. It flashed 4 in the morning and I kissed her forehead. Spencer stirred slightly her blue eyes piercing mine. Er hello gorgeous. I felt her smile on my neck my chin and my mouth. I giggled feeling her lips tickle on my skin. She flipped her body on top of mine straddling my waist.

"God. You're so beautiful." Spencer muttered kissing my nose.

"I almost believed that." I said feeling my throat itch to the first morning words.

Spencer slugged my arms.

"You should believe me Ash, you're so gorgeous." She smiled.

"You just want to get in my pants." I muttered turning my face away.

"That's soo true. How'd you know?" Spencer asked winking at me.

"I just have that look." I said smiling up at her.

"Oh. I bet." Spencer said before moving off of me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her head down on my chest.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked into her ear.

"Oh. Please if I can't complement you. You can't me." Spencer slid her shoulder underneath my torso comfortably. I felt her entangle her legs in mine. We lay there in until the sun began to crack through the window and I felt Spencer fall asleep again. I smiled at how perfect this moment felt. I never thought someone could make me so crazy yet stable at the same time. It's something.. I just don't know what to call it. It's nothing short of incredible. The clock struck 6 and I muttered hoping our time wouldn't end but it had too. I rolled over facing Spencer and kissed her face softly waking her up.

"No." She pouted making me chuckle.

"Spencey wake up." I whispered into her mouth before catching it into mine.

She found my lip in her mouth and nippled on it making me lean into her. She dug her nails into my back.

"No Spencer. We have school." I said pulling away from the heat.

"I wasn't doing anything." She said innocently.

"You are such a horn dog. You tell lies you were trying to get into my pants.. Again!" I said flabbergasted.

"Oh really..In order for me to get in your pants you'd have to be wearing them." Spencer said kneeing my core making me arch. Spencer began to move ontop of me kissing my chest taking my nipples in her teeth slowly pulling watching me twitch in anticipation. When she released both she bit her lower lip making me grab her face and bringing it into mine. I slid my hands down her back cupping her oh so soft buttocks to feel her pull away.

"No Ashley we have school." Spencer teased before peaking my mouth and leaving me wanting her in her bed stunned.

"That's not nice." was all I could form after she got out of the shower. She smirked and pointed telling me my next destination. After my short hot shower and by hot I mean I let out some sexual frustrations, I walked into the kitchen to find Spencer reading the paper with a mug on her counter. Her black glasses are on the bridge of her nose. Holy shit. I stopped and looked at her.

"Why are you still in a towel Ashley?" she asked without looking up.

"I didn't bring clothes." I announced feeling small.

"Wear mine." Spencer said taking a sip barely looking over the top of her mug. She was teasing me two can play this game Miss. Carlin.

I walked into her room and pulled open her drawers ignoring her "teacher attire" and grapped a black pair of jeans. I took out a blue bra and shimmed it on. Spencer's boobs touched this. Giggle. I took out a white v neck and let it fall on my body. I've never wear Spencer wear any of this.

"Find anything you like?" She asked standing in the door frame.

"Uhh. Besides you no. But I settled." I smiled. Smooth. I got this.

"Awh. You looked surprised?" She asked.

"Yeah. You never. I mean I've never seen you in like normal clothes." I said looking at her black dress hang slightly off her curves. This was a little different but it was still professional. It was a long flowing like her legs.

"Are you saying teacher's don't dress normal?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes! I mean no.. Well you guys look like your attending a funeral sometimes but there is no originality." I said shutting my mouth. Spencer just stood still.

"Would you like me to change?" She asked.

I felt my checks burn.

"I like you the way you are." I said trying to distract her as she roamed through her things. She grabbed a white laced shirt. She put it on making her breast more noticeable. She grabbed a black skirt hanging on her chair and let her dress fall exposing her toned stomach. Drool. Belly button. Ashley STOP STARING. Spencer painfully slow pulled up her skirt to her ribcase. The shirt showed off her butt and very well it did. The little adorable athletically perfect ass tight and proud popping saying hello. Then those long legs that just make you dream of being inbetween.

"Better?" She asked smirking.

"I..uh.." I muttered.

Well Spencer hung up her dress and placed a grey jacket around her shoulders to keep her shoulders hidden.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked trying to pull off the jacket. Spencer giggle slightly.

"We have a dress code." Spencer eyed my outfit before holding onto her shoulder putting on her high heels.

"So you should go to school and I'll text you in class. Okay?" Spencer said smiling kissing my check. I rolled my eyes and walked out of her condo. The sun was at an early rise as I started up my Porsche. I rolled down the windows and let down the top letting the early breeze catch my hair. I couldn't help but smile as I pulled into King Hell School. The school thing seemed twenty times better. I waved at Kyla and Chelsea as I walked up to them sitting on the cafeteria tables.

"Hey." I smiled slightly at them.

"Hey Ash. I was worried about you last night where'd you go?" She asked.

"I went to my girl's house. She said you guys talked on the phone?" I asked a little nervous.

"We did she said you were in the shower." Kyla studied my face.

"Yes. That is true." I said snapping my fingers awkwardly.

"What's her name?" Kyla asked.

"Her name?" I replied.

"Yes. That is what I asked." Kyla's smile began to creep on her face.

"That is for me to know." I said brushing back my barely damp hair out of my face.

"Oh. Come on." Kyla pestered.

"Good bye Kyla." I said walking to my locker.

I threw all my unnessary books in and grabbed my math book and headed to class. I began to scribble down the answers as I walked. Oompf.

"Sorry. I didn't see you.." My voice trailed off looking at Aiden.

"It's fine Ashley, I was just going to.." He said pointing to Madison towards the end of the hall.

"Oh. My ex best friend. Understandable." I snapped and kept walking.

"Ash. I am sorry.." His voice trailed as he went back to the Latin queen. Once I got to class I went to the back and suddenly paid attention. I wrote the notes down and answered a question no one else knew. The teacher looked just as surprised as I felt. This Spencer Carlin knowledge was kind of a turn on.

"Miss Davies?" Mr. Gasinburg stalled before I walked out.

I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It was nice to hear you today." He said before going back to his desk.

I walked out of class without saying anything. I had had him in class for the last 3 years and we never talked. Weird. I walked into piano and popped my knuckles. There was always no one in this class. A lot of students took it as a blow off class then never showed. It made me laugh a little because I loved the silence. The teacher was either sleeping or watching movies on her laptop.

I played all the keys hearing the chords and smiled listening to the perfect tune. I wrestled out my lyric book and began to work on a melody. I hummed it silently as I wrote. It was going to sound beautiful. I got lost in the music to notice Miss. Kalo standing behind me.

"Ashley what is that?" She asked softly.

"Oh. It's something I'm working on." I admitted looking down.

"It sounds beautiful. When you are done let me hear the whole thing please and I won't bug you anymore." She smiled before weaving away from the electronic keys. I heard the bell ring and scurried to guitar. It was the same story as Piano no one showed.. ever. I kept writing this melody stuck in my head but added a guitar to it too. I had gained a small audience trying not to sing too loudly. No one seemed bugged but just observed my focus. I went to economy and we had a substitute. So we wrote vocabulary terms I would never use outside of this class. Lunch slowly rolled around and I eat pizza and sipped on a water ignoring all of Kyla's pushy questions about my secret girlfriend and found out Chelsea had a showing of her artwork this weekend. Maybe Spence would want to go. We could accidently run into another? She loves art! She's an expressionist… What the fuck does that mean. I jumped when the bell rang and tried not to look too happy walking into class.

"Hello Class." She greeted smiled widely. It made my skin crawl as we made instant connection. She paused for a second to inhale then looked the other way.

"Today we are going to be starting a romance unit." Some of the guys groaned some girls awed.

"Don't feel too bad. IT is from your mind so anything you write will be beautiful." Spencer intrupted the side chatter.

"I want all of you to creative a tragic love story. I know it doesn't sound chipper but I would love for all of you to demonstrate how love or lust can affect people differently and the difference between the two. In comparison to a tragic love story we could think of Shakespeare's tale of young Romeo and naïve Juliet. The forever remembered tale of the Montague and the Capulet. Two lovers never meant to be together. It had drama lust, fear, and violence. Demonstrate how you think of love." Spencer finished ranting.

The whole class was turned into her. She was so insightful into expression. She lacked judgment and was more interested in the opinion of the author and how they express themselves on paper more than the adjectives in the story. She paid attention to the details but never jumped over the obvious. She had an open head and fell clear through the air. She was completely and utterly gorgeous. It made me completely go blank. I could write some bullshit story of a puppy love and how it never worked out or I could write the life of a tragic person and how love saved them. I was going to write to Spencer about me. Only she would understand it because only she understood me. I smiled as I watched her begin to flip through my old lyric book on her desk. I left it there earlier in the week and she hasn't finished it yet. I think she is trying to figure me out without asking.

I felt a piece of paper sting my arm and looked down. It was a folded up note. I looked up at Spencer and looked back down as I unfolded it.

_Why do you keep staring at Miss. Carlin? Do you think she is sexay or something?(;_

_Love your extremely straight sister, _

_Kyla.:X_

I laughed a little to myself. Atleast she was getting back to norm al. Our relationship had been.. Rocky to say the least. It concerned me that we may never go back normal but then she has been really sweet lately. It was nice having my sister back. I'd lost everyone else. Chelsea has always been sweet to me. I hope she is nice friend to my sister. She seems like a good influence.

_Yes. She is EXTREMELY SEXAAYY if you haven't noticed. I mean come on look at her._

_Love your extremely gay sister,_

_Ellen. (;_

Kyla giggled slightly trying hard not to be too loud. Spencer was still flipping through my pages and I was curious how far she had read. A lot of it was from Aiden and I's breakup or to my secret love affairs. The last three were about her..

Ow. I muttered feeling the paper again. She could just gain my attention another way.

_I haven't but clearly you have. I don't think your secret girlfriend would like you foundling over your teacher. Miss. Carlin may have to have you removed from class.. Ash. Just be careful and not too pushy!_

_Love you extremely concerned sister,_

_The mother you tried to avoid.(:_

I rolled my eyes at Kyla's over protective side. I had not missed it.

_Me pushy? Never..! And she'd have to have me stay after class first before she removed anything(;_

"Miss. Davies is that a story you're working on?" Spencer asked from over my shoulder.

"Not.. yet?" I asked looking up at her embarrassed. Spencer picked up the paper. She tried to compose her possure as her checks turned red and Kyla's mouth hung wide open. I know things with Spencer and I just started but.. I hope this doesn't rub her the wrong way. It was just sisterly observation…

Spencer picked up her pen and began writing on the paper making Kyla's eyes go wide as  
Spencer set it down back on my desk walking towards the front of the room. My eyes wondered from her long legs.. to her ass to her. She just turned around and saw my gaze. She shook her head smiled then winked making my heart drop. And She thought what I was doing was inappropriate? I really don't think I can hold out on her no sex in the class room rule. I looked down at the paper and felt a smile go wide on my face.

_I do think your 'secret' girlfriend would mind you not paying attention in class and having to stay after for you to stare at your totally 'SEXAAY' teacher, and for your information Ellen. Portia thinks you are __very__ pushy.. It's why you may be single soon._

_Take in consideration to your assignment, _

_Without__ removing __anything__._

_An annoyed teacher(:_

Kyla tried grabbing the paper but I slide in out of her grasps as she looked at my smile. Spencer looked up to us fighting over the note and rolled her eyes before giving us the get busy look. I winked back at her before she smiled at me before shaking her head once more. I felt the note ripped from my hands and Kyla unfolding the paper. I opened my notebook and began to write Spencer how I felt.

I felt Kyla hit my arm as she finished reading it. We both looked up and catch Spencer eyeing me. Her eyes were fixed on my legs slowly traveling up to my face. I felt a shiver go down my body watching Spencer's blue eyes turn hungry. I gluped deeply trying not to look up but it became more impossible as my hands began to shake in my lap. I wanted her. I wanted her now. Fuck it I'll drop out of high school get my GED and jump her bones. I'll do it. I can't sit here all year and have her look at me like that. It makes my skin crawl. Why am I so turned on by the thought of her. Kyla noticed our looks and cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Ash!" She whispered making everyone look back.

"What?!" I snapped back.

"Stop." She mouthed noticing Spencer going back to reading.

"Fine." I mouthed as I began to write. I was going to write the story of me from the past. It's my past broken life. It's my soul combined in love letters never sent. I loved the idea and became excited at the thought.

_Dear Ex, _

_I never thought I'd be able to get over us but then I did._

_Dear Mother, _

_I never thought I'd be without you but then you're never here._

_Dear Best friend I thought I had,_

_I never thought I had flaws but then you pointed them out proudly._

_Dear knife, _

_I never thought life stung but then you stabbed me._

_Dear God,_

_I never believed in you but then you saved me._

_Dear Lover,_

_I never thought I could be so affected by someone but then you touched me._

… _4 years later and I'm still living._

_January 2, 1990_

_Dear Diary, _

_I haven't written to you in a while; however, my awareness has been absent yet I've thought of your presence. My mind was flooded by hatred and you wanted to take it away. I didn't want the aching to vanish. I wanted to feel it deep inside me. Four inches deep and repeatedly over oxygen saved me and so did the red lights. They questioned about me… They didn't assume the worst. They understood my agony and they existed. Diary people are real. Not those cold with eyes filled of blood and ghost stories but eyes of passion, eyes filled with oceans and something I've never seen before.. faith._

_Forever yours, _

_Margret._

The bell rang and I shut my journal and felt Kyla's arm wrap in mine and pull me out into the hallway.

"What the hell?!" I screamed trying to grab the fumbling journals in my hands.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked.

"What are you babbing about?" I asked.

"With Miss. Carlin! You were playing with her all class! You could get introuble for that. I understand she is gorgeous and clearly has a sense of humour but Ash! Bad idea do not persue. She would turn you down and you'd be heartbroken and humiliated." Kyla said looking into my eyes. I tried to fight the urge to argue but just shook my head.

"Ashley.. You haven't made a pass at her have you?" She asked curiously.

"No!" I shouted having others jump around us.

"Well, sorry for assuming your eyes sometimes tell a different story. That's all." Kyla said trying to look into my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked. Well it's because I don't want you to know I'm lying dumbass.

"Because I don't want to talk about it." I said before turning and walking into a man standing.

"Oh sorry sweet heart… Ashley! Hey!" Glen said looking down at me. I felt my heart began to pound.

"Glen hey.." My voice trailed off. I tried to make my voice loud enough to have Spencer save me but I didn't.

"What are you doing here? Bringing our girl some food?" He asked looking at the time. "I think it's her prep hour." Glen said looking for something in his pockets. He was wearing a green polo with a king high logo in the chest kakii pants and a black belt. Kyla looked up at Glen confused then back at me more confused. I don't feel like explaining this.

"Oh god. Hey Glen!" Spencer said scurring over to all of us tripping twice on air. She looked worried this made me nervous. She said he was fake staff. Why is he in the real staff area. We are doomed. Deny everything I have a right to a lawyer. Nothing happened. I will just say the new coach is on drugs. He is hallucinating.

"Hey Spence." Glen pulled her into a hug.

"Hey you.." She said with fake excitement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning to him.

"Oh. Just wanted to check on my favorite people." Glen smiled at both of us then winked at Kyla. Ew god please don't fall for this Carlin charm Kyla. It only takes one Davies and she barely counts.. Glen she's not worth it. She's crazy tell him Spence! She's pscyo.

" sweet." Spencer smiled trying to end conversation.

"So Ash.. Why are you here?" Glen looked back at Spence.

"I was just dropping by and talking to my sister.. Kyla. Kyla this is Glen." I said introducing the two.

"So she's the one you were talking about." Glen said pointing to Spencer.

"Mhm." Spencer nodded.

"So do you work here?" He asked Kyla.

Kyla laughed loudly.

"No I attend school here as a senior like.." Kyla pointed towards me.

"Like her good ol' big sister did." I said giving Kyla nugey. She shrieked making both Carlin's laugh.

"Oh. I'm Coach Carlin." Glen said sticking out his hand. "I just started working here." He announced proudly.

"Oh. You're the new coach.. So Carlin huh?" Kyla said looking between both of them.

"Yeah. I'm Spencey here's better half." Glen smiled.

"Oh. How long have you two been married?" Kyla asked plainly looking at me like in your face.

"OH that's not what I meant! I mean she's my twin." Glen laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought." Kyla said blushing.

"All good." Glen flashed her another smile making Spencer and I make eye connection.

"Wait Glen. Oor. Coach Carlin. How do you know Ashley?" Kyla asked looking at all of us.

"Well. Kyla. Ashley here and Spencer were..." Glen began smiling widely.

"We were here the other night grading papers and he ran into Ashley and I leaving school." Spencer said smiling at her brother telling him to shut up.

"Oh. That's cool. Well I have to get going you two have fun! Bye Miss. Carlin and Ash we are not done talking. I have to be on time to class unlike other students." Kyla glared at me then waved to all of us and bolted in the other direction she has a pet peeve for being late to her classes. This left all three of us smiling awkwardly in the hallway.

"Why don't you two come inside my room." Spencer mentioned to the door.

We followed her and ducked inside as she shut the door. I exhaled deeply as Glen looked at us.

"Did I say something?" he asked as Spencer and I were staring at each other.

"Hey Miss. Carlin. I was curious if you would.. Oh, I didn't see you were busy with company." Chelsea popped her head in.

"It's fine Chelsea would you like something?" She asked sweetly.

"I was just going to ask if the romance piece was due next class?" She asked looking down.

"It will be due at the end of class. I forgot to mention that. Sorry. I was a little in my head. Can you tell the others I will send out a mass email to the student body." Spencer said rubbing her temples.

"Girl we all stress no big." Chelsea smiled at her easing Spencer's nerves.

"So Ash? What are you doing your piece on?" She said looking over at me.

"It's a past tense story its like from a different time period." I said not going into too much detail.

"That sounds interesting can I read it once you're done. I love your writing. Miss. Carlin have you read her stuff yet?" Chelsea asked looking at Spencer.

"Some. It's very amusing." Spencer said biting the corner of her mouth.

"Very, I'll see you and Kyla later Ash! I'm coming over thanks Miss. Carlin and it was nice meeting you…" Her gaze stopped as she looked at Glen.

Glen's eyes locked on Chelsea as they smiled at another. He stood up straighter and stuck out his chest.

"Glen Carlin. And yours?" He asked letting his blue eyes sparkle.

"Chelsea Lewis." She said ducking her head before exiting.

"Who was that?" He asked looking at me.

"My sister's best friend." I said not looking at Glen.

"What writing were you talking about?" He asked looking at us.

"The romance piece?" Spencer asked nervously.

"No. The amusing writing." He said looking at me.

"Some lyrics I wrote." I admitted.

"Well if it's amusing to baby sis here then keep on writing Ash." Glen smiled.

"Spencer writes too. You ever read her stuff?" Glen said looking at a red faced Spencer.

"Glen!" Spencer shouted.

"What? She didn't know you're a creative writing teacher that doesn't write come on." Glen interjected.

"I didn't know you wrote." I said. Glen laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry Spence. I thought she knew." Glen laughed before walking out leaving us alone. When the door shut I felt her gaze.

"Yeah. Spence. Let me read your stuff you get to read mine all the time." I teased.

"As long as I am your teacher you will never read my stuff Miss. Davies." Spencer teased walking towards me letting her eyes search me. She was an inch in front of me when I looked around the room and watched as she bit the corner of her mouth making my stomach drop.

"So remember how you said no sex in the classroom?" I asked. Spencer smirked and her eyes burrowed.

"Yes.." Her voice dropped.

"Does the supply closet count as your classroom?" I asked turning my head.


	18. Chapter 18 In Public

**Short but I had to update! Sorry, I'll update tomorrow just a filler chapter. **

**Spencer's POV**

"Glen, you can't come over for dinner. I promised Ashley it'd be us two. You were over here like last week with us during wings night we watched the game remember because you were so adamant on not watching some lesbian chick flick." I said into my phone.

"Spence. I don't have anything else to do!" Glen plead through the phone. I thought for a moment about giving in but decided not to.

"Glen. My girlfriend is waiting." I said hanging up and putting my glasses on.

"Finish your homework Ashley." I said walking out of the bathroom at Ashley sitting on my bed.

"I did." She smiled and hugged her legs. I blushed she looked like a little kid.

"Oh. Sorry I thought you were trying to stalling until Sunday night to cram it all in." I said walking over towards her. I handed her my brush and she began to brush through my hair making her nose crunk up and touch her sparkling eyes every time I'd turn around to look at her.

"What?" I asked feeling her hold her gaze.

"I want to talk to you about something." She said turning her head.

"Yes.." I felt a little nervous. Ashley's questions always threw me off they are always unexpected.

"Let's eat dinner first." Ashley broke a smile making my nerves at ease. I took a pair of boxers out of a drawer slid them on and put on Ashley's old jersey she'd left here a couple weeks ago. We'd been constantly seeing each other for about a month and a half. Not that I was counting or anything.. I walked outside and Ashley rolled her eyes at me.

"Why did you stop playing basketball?" I asked her and twirled around letting her jersey sweep against my waist Ash shook her head and smiled.

"Because I sucked!" She blurted out.

"But I like wearing my girl's jersey." I said innocently batting my eyes.

"Well if I joined the team then I'd have practice in the morning from 5-7 after school from 3 to 6. I'd have games every Tuesday and Thursday night.." Ashley trailed on.

"No. I want my Ashley time." I admitted looking at the jersey.

"Savior it because after our feast you will not be able to fit into it anymore Chubs!"

"I am not chubs! Miss. Fatitken" I spat back to have Ashley's face be completely bored.

"Best you have is Fatitken." She said monotone.

"Stop. I was under pressure and didn't have an advance Ashley attack warning okay." I pretended to cry Ashley bust out laughing and pulled the seat out so I could sit down.

"My lady!" Ashley teased in a British accent. I smiled at her and sat in the chair and let her slid me in. I was surprised because this was the first time Ashley ever had cooked for me besides pizza.

"Close your eyes" Ashley said as I felt a blindfold cover them.

"Wait." I began to pout but Ashley kissed my mouth making me silent.

"Thank you." She said and brushed my wet hair back out of my face. After a moment I heard pots and pans moving around and footsteps. I heard something pop and pour and the smell of something creamy filled my nostrils.

"Open." Ashley commanded.

I opened my mouth to feel a warm creamy noodle go down my throat. I moaned at the temperature and how perfect it all tasted.

"Oh my god. This is amazing." I said moving my head trying to find Ashley. I heard her giggle in front of me as hands removed it. The table was filled with multiple things. The first was cheese ravioli with alfredo sauce. Next to it was a green bean and corn filled side dishes and rolls. It was adorable. Ashley sat down next to me and began to fill both of our plates with her delicious meal.

"Ash this is so good. I love Italian." I said before devouring the pasta.

"I know. Even though you starve yourself with salad you have a weakness for grains Spence I got you figured out." Ashley smiled before taking a bit of corn.

I felt a blush move on. My mother always told me the older I get the more salad I could eat or else I would become fat and lonely.

"Is that so?" I smiled.

"It is." Ashley leaned in and captured my lips lightly.

"I love the way you taste." I said licking the sauce off her lips. Ashley smiled and shrugged.

"You taste better." She said touching my nose.

"What'd you want to ask me?" I asked suddenly remembering why we came out here.

"Okay don't freak out." Ashley said brightly.

I nodded waiting. I took a bite and swirled the glass of red wine she poured me and took a sip.

"I want to take you out in public!" Ashley screamed making me spit out the wine.

"Ashley we can't!" I said letting Ashley wipe the wipe off my lip with her thumb.

"Actually we can. We are going on a date." Ashley smiled.

"Ashley…" I said nervously.

"I have this planned. Trust me." Ashley winked and I shifted itching my head.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. That's all I am allowed to give away."

"Fine." I pouted.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked curiously. There was a homecoming dance that was coming up and I overheard Kyla talking to Chelsea about how excited she was to have a 'smokin' group.

"Uh. No. Kyla wants me to go but I don't see a point. It's a stupid dance and I can't get to go with my signifigantly important girlfriend so I don't want to go." Ashley said rolling her fork inbetween her fingers.

"Yeah, but you need to be social. You're here every waking minute besides work and I feel like I take up so much of you're time." I admitted. I had been thinking about all of our time and how I didn't want it to end yet I felt guilty for it.

"Spencer. I look forward to this moment every day." Ashley's eyes looked into mine and melted my soul. I blushed and turned my face downward to be met by Ashley's hands cupping my chin.

"Every single day I wake up. I don't want to leave. Every day I fall asleep I hope it's only in your arms. I know my bed has dust collecting on it by now but I know yours isn't. Spence, I promise you this is where I want to be." Ashley smiled and I just looked at her.

"When do you want me ready for our date?" I asked and Ashley's smile grew bigger.

"Be ready in the mannanna." She said trying a spanish accent.

When I woke up Ashley was gone surprisingly. I smelled coffee in the kitchen and trugged out of bed.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Ashley call from the beach. She was sitting in the sand in a bathrobe watching the waves hit. This was a sight I could get used too. Ashley always watched the ocean on Saturday morning. It was a ritual. She thought seeing something amazing every day would make amazing moments in life.

I walked towards her and watched the sun rise. She had an arm wrapped around me as I cuddled into her for warmth. She handed me her mug and I held my sheet around us. Yes. I walk around with sheets, no judgement they are comfy. After it rose we watched as runners and dog walkers began to fill the beach and walked inside.

"Spence pack a nice outfit like a dress, shower stuff, makeup, and pajamas. We will not be staying here tonight." Ashley said looking over at me trudging in sand with my blanket to get a look of disapproval. I looked down trying to act as if I didn't see it and Ashley walked over with a broom and sweeped the sand out to the patio and kissed my check.

"You have an hour hurry. Oh and put your suit on." Ashley turned and went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge while I scurried through my clothes. Eh. Eh. Eh.

"Spence it's not a fashion show. Let's go." Ashley said kissing my shoulder.

I rubbed my check against her and she made a gagging nose.

"What?" I asked already knowing.

"I hate when you do that." Ashley said wiping the sand off of her face.

"I didn't do anything baby." I said smiling at her dragging my fingers on her stomach.

"Oh. Yeah you and your sandpaper face." Ashley said as I giggled.

"This looks good." Ashley said grabbing a dark blue suit and throwing it at me. She grabbed shorts and a plain shirt and put it on the bed.

"Hopefully you can manage the nice outfit." Ashley said leaving the room.

I rolled my eyes slightly. As I pulled a dry cleaned simple dark purple dress and silver pumps. I walked outside locking my door to see Ashley already sitting in her Porsche she seems excited. Ashley hung my dress on a hanging piece of her door. I shut the door and looked at her in awe she seemed so hyper. She reefed the engine and started to drive downtown. I was a little nervous because if anyone sees us there will be questions.

"Spence fall asleep it will calm your nerves." Ashley said into my ear.

"Okay.. but if you need me wake me." I said.

"Always" Ashley said pulling blankets out of the backseat to cover me up. Where is my dream girl taking me?


	19. Chapter 19 The Place

**I know I lied. I said tomorrow and it's a day late.. I was a little distracted and really tired last night so I just dozed off! MY apologizes!**

**Ashley's POV**

"Spence wake up." I coed in her ear. We were in San Fran. I'd been planning this for a while. I mean I know it sounds crazy but Spencer is my girl and I want her to feel like just because in LA we can't be together it breaks out other possibilities.

Spencer slowly opened her eyes revealing each ocean at a time. She had a small smile creeping on her face as she looked behind me. It was my dad's house. I talked about it all the time and I'd shown her pictures prior too she thought it was beautiful.

"No way." Spence smiled stretching slowly waking up. All of her teeth were smiling and my stomach swirled. God was she beautiful.

"Way." I mocked her to get a look of disapproval.

"So we are here for awhile enjoying the benefits and then we have dinner at 7." I said starting to fill her in on the plans. She seemed less stressed from this morning it made me happy knowing she trusted me to take her blind and pull her here. As Spencer stood up she stepped out and I reached into the trunk to pull out our luggage.

"I can get my.." I cut Spencer off by capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Nope." I said kicking my door shut tripping over my feet. I was trying really hard to be smooth but it wasn't happening for me. Not today. Spencer giggled and wrapped her arm around my waist to help me walk. I felt my head duck as she walked us through the front. The mansion was modern. Windows everywhere without a neighbor in sight it was isolated in a more forest area but stunning to say the least.

"My lady." I said pushing open the door and I watched Spencer bring her hand to her mouth.

"Holy…"

"Shit. Ash I didn't know you were bringing guest." My dad's raspy voice came from the top of the stair making Spencer jump and tackle me hoping to hid. I laughed and my dad joined in.

"I didn't mean to scare you doll. I just didn't know Ash was coming in this weekend or else I would of ordered a cleaning gal."

"A cleaning gal?" I asked looking up at my dad walking down the glass black stairs. He was in a button up and shorts. It was a weird seeing him in person. I had no idea he was even in town.. shows how close we are.

"Yes. Lanette. She's cute." My dad smiled widely eying Spencer's fatal position.

"And you are my dear?" He asked with kindness in his voice. He could tell he intimated her.

"I'm uh. Spencer. Spencer is I." Spencer mumbled and blushed ducking her head. She looked adorable. I wanted to scope her up and cradle her. She was really nervous.

"Spencer. I like your name." My dad said pushing back his long hair.

"Thank you." She said almost as a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" I asked a little irrated.

"I just landed about an hour ago. I called my manager to tell him I got in and got out of the shower when I heard you guys walk in about 10 minutes later. I wasn't sure if I was just laying over or going back out Ash. I just heard I get about two months off before I go to Europe. So, I was going to tell you. Now but since you are here… Surprise!" He said trying to apologize. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was alittle upset he didn't forwarn me.

"I forgive you but you are on a SHORT leash." I teased turning my head pretending to banish him.

"Be nice to your father Ashley." I heard Spencer say joining the conversation. She had a mocking smile on her face. Oh she's going to play games. I see you Spencer Carlin.

"Oh. And I'm glad your decided you have a voice." I teased looking down at my Spencer's blue eyes twitch at the comment. I smiled. V.I.C.T.O.R.Y. hell yes.

We just looked at another until my dad cleared his throat.

"So Spencer you're Ashley's?" He asked curiously having a smile hint on the corner of his mouth.

Spencer's face turned red as she looked at me.

"Girlfriend." I said proudly making both Spencer and my dad jump back.

I ducked my head as they both laughed at my enthusiasm.

"You're lucky." My dad said looking at us.

"I know." Spencer said. My dad tiled his head and looked at me.

"Actually Spencer. I was talking to Ashley. I'm surprised a stunning young woman like yourself is putting up to this little shit right here." My dad teased.

"Hey! I am a cute little shit. Thank you very much." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's okay Ashley." Spencer said rubbing my back I felt like a toddler.

Spencer and my dad both gave me a look of genuine.

I smiled back at both of them.

"So what are you girls doing in San Fran?" He asked curiously.

"We have a date." Spencer said excited.

"Oh that's neat. Where at ?" He asked turning towards Spencer.

"Yeah. Hi dad. Right over here. I planned it I'm a good girlfriend." I said motioning my hands toward myself. They both shook their heads.

"What I need a little appreciation." I tilted my head back in forth letting the words fall out.

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes.

"Any who the trophy right next to me planned it so I don't know what is going on." Spencer said interlocking our fingers. I felt her finger tips touch mine before slowly sliding the warmth of her digits between mine. Thump. Thump. Yeah that was my heart. There it goes again. Not stopping.

"Where are you taking the lovely girl Ash?" My dad asked.

"Wellllllllllllll since you forced me. I have a dinner planed at the place." I winked at my dad and he had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Good choice." He spun on his heels and began to walk to the kitchen.

"So. Your dad's here." Spencer said looking up at me nervously.

"You were going to met him eventually. Spence. I'm sorry its unexpected but it's fine make nothing out of it okay. He likes you I can tell." I said trying to calm down my blonde ball of nerves.

"Okay but I just want to be careful I don't want this to end badly Ash. What if he slips up or something?" Spencer's eyes began to dart everywhere. I placed my hands on her shoulders and held her close.

"Spence. Trust me everything is going to be perfect." I said leaning in and touching nose. Spencer still looked shaken so I walked through the living room and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly thinking over people would hear us. I tried hard not to laugh.

"MY room." I said as I walked through the see through glass. Spencer eyes went wide.

"I didn't decorate it I swear." I looked behind me and Spencer fell on the ground laughing. I felt my checks get red. I looked and observed my totally over the top room. When my parents lived here together my mom wanted something in my life to resemble class… Not that she had any. There was a huge wooden bed and humongous portrait of my father with bear skin on his back hanging up. I pounced on Spencer and straddled her I began to tickle her sides as she bucked and twisted underneath me.

"You think it's funny huh?" I mocked giggling at her frustration.

"No. No I swear I don't" Spencer surrendered putting her hands up.

"That's what I …"

"I think it's hilarious." Spencer croaked out once I covered her sides again with my hands squeezing and making her jump.

"Stop Ash.!" Spencer laughed trying to grab my hands. I flung them over her head and let my face go over hers.

I felt her chest rise and fall beneath me and her eyes search for something. She caught her breath and a smile walked across her face.

I leaned forward and smelled her. That Spencer scent that made my inside tingle and lingered in your senses for awhile. The kind that has you cuddle up in your clothes because its still there. Soemthing that calms and speaks to you. It gives you words and talks to you. It's almost her but satifiys you enough yet makes you crave her more. That's Spencer's smell. It's not just one amazing scent. It's a taste that can never be forgotten.

"Why are you so beautiful?" I asked and Spencer's checks turned red.

"Because that's how you make me feel." She smiled embarrassed and leaned forward to capture our lips in a lock. It was an embrace reassuring all the feelings we felt for another. It wasn't fast or needy it was sensitive and so fulfilling.

"Spence I.."

"Oh. We have dinner at 7! We should start getting ready." Spencer interrupted me making me slid off of her. I felt a ping at my heart as she scurried into the bathroom. I turned to walk out to go get our luggage when I heard the shower run.

What as about to come out of my mouth?


	20. Chapter 20 Love Somebody

**Heyya(: So, this is an update. So review and let me know what you think(:**

**Spencer's POV**

"Where are we?" I asked as I watched people fill the gallery.

"We are at the opening of Chelsea's art gallery and no this isn't the surprise. I promised I'd show up so it's not a big deal." She said parking across the street.

"Ashley, I can't go in there!" I said pointing over. She laughed and began to nod.

"I knew you'd say that. She invited other teachers of hers and since you're her favorite you'll be fine. I promise not to make passes at you. I just want her to feel like tonight is special. I know I sprang it on you and you can kick my ass for it later but please just go look at her work it's amazing." She pleaded and I craved.

"Fine. But we have reservations so we have to leave in an hour." Ashley demanded.

"We have to have a signal." I said turning to look at her. Ashley remained seated looking at me with a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked

"We are not having signals. I'm sure I can find a way to talk to you." She said reaching for the car door.

"That's not the signal. I meant for things in general." I said feeling awkward. I didn't want to admit this but sometimes in class I have a row of students separating her from I. Now.. I just can't help but want to.

"Spence you okay baby you look a little flustered." Ashley teased walking her fingers up my thigh and digging them back down almost touching me. I leaned into her. I suppressed a moan as I grabbed her hands in mine neither begging or pleading. I had to stop the seductress.

"Yes. I am fine. You just can't keep it in your pants." I crossed my arms clearly offended.

"Spencer you love it." Ashley teased back at me. I felt myself blush and I turned my face to hid the embarrassment.

"Okay. So if someone wants to leave we do the ear tug." I said.

"Ear tug?" Ashley seemed assumed.

"Yes. Pull on your ear it's not noticeable but it's not human behavior."

"Leave is tug the ear. Got it." Ash nodded her head.

"Feeling uncomfortable switch the hip you are standing on then itch your hand." I snapped as Ashley turned her head to smirk at me.

"What?" I said looking at Ashley's pervy smile.

"What about a quickie?" She purred into my ear. Does she always sit so close?

"Are the butt warmers on or something?" I thought then snapped back to realization of Ashley holding her laugh in.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" I asked amused at Ashley's snort.

"No. I just you were deep in thought and I asked what you thought about that. Then you asked if I had butt warmers." Ashley was laughing in between her words breaking it up making it choppy.

"Ash we are not having a code for a quickie it won't happen." I said.

"Squeeze your left nipple." Ashley said before getting out of the car.

"Ashley. I will not be squeezing anything but you're ego out when I choke it." I said speed walking to catch up with her.

"I can change it if you think it's too obvious." She said looking over at me.

"Ash no. We don't need it." I said.

"Fine then squeezing of the nipples." Ash announced.

I rolled my eyes as Ashley walked in the other direction. Did she just avoid me?

"Oh my god Miss. Carlin?! I didn't think you were going to come?!" I heard Chelsea scream and run over to give me a hug. I was in too much shock to move. Ash did say I was her favorite teacher but this was unexpected.

"Oh. Sorry. Just a little excited." Chelsea's face turned red after she released me.

"Chelsea it's fine. It just took a minute to register." I said giving her a side hug. Less intimate is good.

"So, I was curious if. Oh Miss. Carlin? I didn't know you were here." Kyla said walking up to Chelsea and smiling at me. Kyla's eyes narrowed for a second before smiling. Why is she narrowing? I smiled pressing my lips crushing my teeth. My checks burn I had a feeling I was blushing. I looked for Ashley and she was talking to some blonde. She threw her head back and started laughing. A ping of jealously washed over me. Is that Ashley flirting? OR was that just my imagination. No she is flirting. Spencer no she isn't. Spencer why are you talking in third person. Spencer get a grip!

"Miss. Carlin?" I brought my attention back to Kyla and Chelsea who were playing ping pong between my gaze and me.

"Yes. Sorry. My thoughts carry it's been a long day. It's a little drive from where I live so." I said making hand gestures and both girls giggle.

"I told you she was adorable." Chelsea said before looking at Kyla. Kyla just nodded and looked at me hungrily.

I looked over at Ashley and she was staring at me. Her eyes were full and piercing. It held in my breath and she bit her lip before turning back to the blood and taking a sip of Champagne looking over her glass at me.

"SO. Uh Chels. How long have you been doing this? It looks so good. It's gorgeous. It expresses you very well."

"Since I was young. I've never been able to put a paint brush down. Thank you. It's just some stuff. I'd been working on." She said touching her hair.

"If it was just stuff you were working on. I'd love to see more. I have an old friend from college. She may be able to help you out with some plans if you would like." I smiled at her and Kyla looked surprised.

"You would do that?" She asked shocked.

"Of course." I smiled and they both shook their heads.

"So it's settled."

"Thank you for coming." Chelsea said once more before her and Kyla walked off. Kyla looking over her shoulder one more time before walking to another guest that just walked in.

I inhaled then exhaled before weaving in between her works and the walls they hung on. There was a painting of Ashley. Next to one of Kyla. It was four separate different papers but hung together it was her. It captured her shattered. It was mesmerizing.

"Hello beautiful." Ashley whispered in my ear before standing next to me. I blushed and felt her skin rub against mine.

She was so soft.

"I would buy this but I have a feeling people would think I was some creepy teacher obsessed with a student."

"I really don't think that sounds like a bad idea since I'm obsessed with my totally hot teacher. It's only fair." She teased. Her words dug underneath when she changed her tone. I knew exactly what she was doing.

"How are you feeling?" She said right into my ear making me shiver. Her breath hit my neck and struck the rest of my body.

"I'm.. uh. Ah. Um. Okay." I finally spat out. Damn you Ashley.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You are just as bad as lying as I am."

"I really aren't doing anything Spence. Am I?" Ashley teased.

My blood was pumping.

"Is there a restroom in here I could talk to you in private about?" I said building up a little courage.

"Why you can tell me now?" She said a devilish smirk across her face.

"Ashley." I begged and she turned the other way back to the blonde. She was having fun with this. When she went back over she touched her shoulder. Why is she touching shoulders? That is way too close.

"Hey. Miss Carlin. I didn't see you earlier." I turned around to look into a pair of green eyes. Aiden.

"Hello. Aiden. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm well. Chelsea is talented isn't she?" Aiden said his eyes flickering and staring at Ashley just as I just was. He still has feelings for her. It read across his face and he's eyes were in conflict. I feel terrible.

"Yes she is. I like this piece very much.." I said switching my hips and itching my hand. This was more than awkward. Ashley looked over and raised an eyebrow. She then saw who I was talking too. She looked around and tugged her ear. Asking if I wanted to go. I tilted my head before saying no. She gracefully walked over.

"Miss Carlin. I didn't know you were here!" She sounded surprised. She was good. Aiden looked at us and awkwardly turned and left.

"How'd you do that?" I asked surprised.

"How do I? What Spencer?" She asked in my ear. This again. I shifted and she laughed. I know I don't make you feel uncomfortable. You can't even pull that one on me. She said grabbing my wrist before my hand touched my ear.

"Plus if I make you feel anything. You're doing the wrong signal." She let go of my hand smirking.

"No you don't." I lied. I felt my face turn red as her smiled read victorious.

"Do it." She urged.

"Not in front of everybody." I said trying not to raise my voice.

"When you do it. We leave." Ashley smiled and disappeared again. She makes me so frustrated and flustered. I don't even know what to do about it. I then saw Miss. Wagner see me and her eyes lit up. Oh fuck this again. She started to walk toward me and I felt the heat rise. Oh. Ashley. I looked at her and back to Rachael. She looked at me as I rose my hand and slightly pinched my nipple as my face turned red.

Rachael stopped and looked at me wide eyed as Ashley's went open spitting her drink out on the blonde to be slapped in the face making me bust out laughing and everyone to turn and look at the teacher with her hand on her boob. I let the hand slap over my mouth and I looked back at the paintings on the wall.

"You alright Spencer?" Rachael asked walking up to me her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah. Peachy. I had a tread or something. " I said picking at my dress and smiling back up at her. It looks like she bought it. Rachael opened her mouth to say something but my attention drifted back to Ashley who smiled wickedly at me and bobbed her head to the door. I nodded and watched her walk out. I looked at Rachael who was still talking but nothing was coming out.

"Crap what time is it?" I asked looking at her. I stopped her mid-sentence as she pulled out her phone.

"6." She said fumbling it back into her purse.

"I just forgot I have a date. I have to go." I said before almost sprinting out of the art gallery. Ashley had the car already started by the time I hoped in the passenger seat. I leaned over and punched her arm and she laughed before putting it into drive and taking off.

"I'd be lying if I said this is going to work out." I looked deeply into Ashley's eyes nervously and she began to laugh. I slug at her arm as she grabbed my hand and led me up a spiraling staircase.

She insisted on 'venturing' an old building that looked like it had been abandoned for years. The wooden door barely budged as she hid her car in an alley beside it. This was illegal. I felt a pump of blood spin into my head. She held my hand and I know she smiled bigger every time I flinched at a crack in the old wood.

"Ash. I thought you said we had reservations. I don't want to be.. AH what was that?" I screamed as I heard footsteps.

"Oh god what if someone lives here!" I said trying to run down the stair but Ashley just held a finger to my mouth. Her finger slowly lingered over my lips as she dropped it to my neck and looked at my exposed skin. I felt my body shiver as her eyes gloss over. Oh my a confident Ashley is a sexy Ashley. I swallowed my pride as she lend me up the next set. There were two old wooden doors with holes in them. There was a tiny light flickering. Ashley turned and looked at me.

"I think I'm good can we go?" I asked. I knew she knew I was nervous.

"Do you trust me?" She asked her expression unreadable.

"Yes. With all my heart." I said taking her other hand as she smiled.

"You the other day talked in class about taking chances and daring to do something extraordinary. You want me to have a high school experience too like how you pushed me to go to the dance tonight and I refused. It's hard to take live by the reins and just go for it, Spence. But I want too. The only thing I have ever taken a chance on anything was the moment I decided to kiss you for the first time. I was nervous but you helped me. So I want you to take a chance and go for something." Ashley smiled. I was a little anxious as to what she was about to say.

"Spence if you trust me. I need you to walk through the doors without hesitation." Ashley said looking over.

What. I wanted to laugh and scream. I didn't know if this was a joke but her face read something completely different. She leaned in and gave me a kiss on my lips pulling me in and taking my breath away leaving me speechless. It turned heated as the moment built. Her soft lips on mine and she pulled away inhaling leaning her forehead on mine. I couldn't stop myself from smiling because happiest was all I could feel.

I turned toward the doors nervous. Ash really does listen to me in class. I mean I just thought she wrote but she doesn't listen as a high school student she listens for me. She wants to hear me. I touched my lips as I saw what was in front of me. It was lit by candle light and roses were on the floor. It was empty yet filled with Ashley's feeling for me. I walked slowly to a blanket on the floor and looked at the glass door on the other side stood Ashley.

She had a guitar drapped around her neck. She looked at me intensely as her mouth opened and closed.

"I know this is totally cliché of me but Spence since we went to your special place and showed me and told me what happened with clay you, never been able to leave mine. I never let anyone come this close to me but my heart would never refuse to love somebody like you." Ashley said as she walked nervously to me.

I felt my heart drop. Did she just say she loved me? Ashley closed her eyes just like she does everytime she sings as it tugs at my heart. She's never looked so nervous before. Not even infront of the whole crowd.. Then I heard the voice I was undeniably falling for.

_I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_

_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop_

_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

Ashley finished opening her eyes. I felt an invisible force make me crash into her and she took off her guitar as I flung myself into her arms.

"Please tell me you're real Spence because if you're not an you're going to disappear please take me with you." Ashley whispered in my ear as my legs wrapped around her waist poetically.

"Ashley. I'm not going anywhere I promise you." I said into her neck. I cuddled myself into her scared the moment would fade. I felt my eyes water knowing we were in over our heads. I pulled myself into her as I felt my tears fall. I felt Ashley's body on top of mine as she took me to the ground letting a moan to escape my mouth. She was gentle and memorized herself with me like it was the first time again. She smiled into my mouth as the tears fell down my check. She pulled her hand up and held my face into her palms and wiped the tears away from my checks. I've never felt this connection for anyone ever. I wanted her all of her for now and probably ever. The kiss sled us together. I felt her hands pull at my dress as mine found her straps grabbing and pulling at each other's clothing wanting it to disappear but not disclothing anything. Her hands traced my neck and collarbone and she pulled away smiling.

"You're beautiful." She whispered only for me to hear and it melted me. It does every time but I'd never admit what Ashley's words would say to me. This time she saw it in my eyes as I revealed myself to her. I couldn't stop crying. The happiness was so overwhelming that Ashley would or could not understand how much she truly meant to me. My let my hands play with her hair and look into the brown eyes I get to call mine. I don't know why this moment felt so important but it did. I wasn't losing her, I just knew I didn't want to.


	21. Chapter 21 Best Friends Forever

**Ashley's POV**

I yawned and rolled over. Spencer's blonde hair was smashed into her pillow. I giggled slightly as the sun hung over her back and shined on her butt crack. I sat up slowly and cracked everything. I threw my hair up and walked outside her bedroom. We left my dad's house and came back to Spencer's after the weekend. I could tell that Spencer was exhausted, last night was amazing. Spencer was so open and sweet. I smiled at my blonde as I walked outside her bedroom and shut the door.

"Morning Ashley." Dad called as I picked up my cell phone.

"Hey dad."

"Where's the wife?"

"She's still sleeping." I Smiled.

"I'm glad you found someone Ashy."

"Me too."

"So listen. I'm going to be in town for a little and would love it if you two would join us for a family dinner." He seemed nervous.

"Us?" I asked curious.

"Well, I have met a lovely women and I would really like to introduce you to her."

"I'm okay with that. Just us four? I haven't told Kyla and just wanted to keep our relationship private for awhile."

"I didn't invite her so I think we should be fine." He smiled.

"How about later in the week?" He asked curiously.

"I will do that." I felt arms wrap around my waist and a familiar smile.

"Hello baby." I said and felt her kiss the back of my neck.

"Alright Ash. I got to go talk to you later." He said and the line was silent. I felt the phone being ripped out of my hands.

"Whoaah there." I said and I felt her hug me.

"It's been so long." She cooed.

I rolled my eyes and spun around to get a good look at her.

"Is there a reason you're not at school right now?" I asked and Spencer rolled her eyes knowing it was Saturday.

"I think I deserved a day off with my girlfriend." Spencer held me tighter.

"I think you deserve more than that." I winked she rolled her eyes and giggled. I pretended to act hurt and she acted as if she cared.

"Spen what'd you wanna do today?"

"You are going to school Ashley. You are late." She teased.

"Do I deserve a day with the.."

"No you don't" She said before kissing the pout off my face. I smiled. I felt a wet surface and realized she licked my face.

"What the hell." I screamed before whipping it off. Spencer was cracking up on the floor.

"That wasn't cool!" I ran after Spencer and she began to run away.

"Catch me if you can!" She ducked in and out of her wall post and did cart wheels across the floor. I was laughing too hard to barely move off of the wood. I was crawling and Spencer ran into her glass door and ended up next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" Spencer said after the silence was broken.

"hmm." I murmured.

"I know we joke about it all the time but why didn't you call me? I didn't dwell upon it. But it must have been weird to see me the first day of school."

"Well." I said before letting her turn into my legs and huddle into my chest.

"I was cheating on Aiden with Mandy at the time so before we bumped into each other I was trying to hide from her. I knew her and I hooked up and thought I was gay but didn't want to acknowledge it. Then I saw you and we ended up seeing her at the Pizzeria that night if you don't remember. She kind of creeps on you."

Spencer laughed at this.

"Well, I saw you and literally all I could think about was how beautiful you were and how bad I wanted you. It scared me because you made me face my fears and deal with it. I literally thought I was going to die talking to you about the little things my heart raced at our slight connection. Then when I Walked you to your hotel room and you gave me your number I thought shit. She deserves so much better than me. I didn't look at it. I didn't think I had the ability to. I threw it away and went on my own. I thought about you a lot and sometimes went back to your hotel hoping to randomly bump into you. I think one night I got so drunk I stole the trash can and went through it. Which will never be repeated again but I like you so much it scared me. That's why I didn't call Spencer, I began to fall in love with you."

I stopped talking feeling like I said too much and felt everything about me get sweaty and my body froze up.

"I saw you."

"What?" I asked looking her blue eyes in the face. They captured me.

"I went to the Pizzeria a couple of times but never went in. I would watch you sometimes. I felt creepy but I felt like I had to know why you didn't want me." Spencer's voice dropped she was being so vulnerable. It broke my heart.

"Spencer, I won't ever make you feel like that again. I promise." I smiled and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to feel that way Ash. You just made me so weak. I couldn't take it." Spencer began to tear up.

"Baby what's wrong?" I held her. She looked like something was upsetting her.

"Nothing Ashley. I'm glad that I have you and you are mine." Spencer held my face and kissed me softly. I slid ontop of her allowing her arms to wrap around me. I felt her skin against me. She was warm and welcoming. I pulled away from our kiss unable to breath. I watched her swallow hard. I cupped her face. I felt her nails dig up and down on my thighs.

"So I was curious if you want to do dinner tonight.. With my dad and his girlfriend.." My voice trailed and I felt a fibration on the floor next to me. I dropped my phone and scrambled to get it. Spencer was laughing at my struggle trying to straddle her.

_If you ass to big I make you back dat ass up. I only go down if you keep the grass cut._

Spencer looked at me funny and I smiled. I grabbed my phone and saw it was Madison calling I looked at Spencer and she shrugged.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey it's me. Jeff can't come in today. Can you?"

I looked at Spencer and she shook her head.

"Sure.I just can't tonight.. I have to be off at five." I said and Spencer pretended to start crying. I began to giggle.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing sorry Mad's I'll be there." I looked at the clock and it was almost 10.

"I'll be home by 5." I smiled Spencer kissed my temple.

"So dinner?" She asked blushing.

"Yes." I said standing up and helping Spence stand too.

"Okay." She smiled. I kissed her nose wanting to have one more second with her.

"Do you want to drive me?" I asked and she nodded her head. I walked back into her room to grab my uniform. I took my jean shorts from the floor and found my shirt off her dresser. My name tag was next to my black flip flops and Spencer watched me from the door ceil.

"Really now." Spencer laughed.

"What" I said trying to shuffle all my clothes for my wallet.

" I don't know Ashley could you be any more of a slob." She teased. I threw a bra at her and she shrieked.

"Ew your germs!" She wailed her arms around.

"Get over yourself." I kissed her check and grabbed her hand to walk outside with her. We got inside her new Honda Accord she bought. It was silver with black leather interior. I encouraged the purchase and may have made a couple secret payments to help her out. She doesn't need to know that though.

She backed it out of the garage as I watched her put her glasses on from the cup holder.

"You are so hot." I smiled and she was focused on the traffic leaving her complex.

I dragged my finger up and down her thighs. She swatted them away as she turned.

"Ash. I'm driving."

"Am I a distraction? Make you loose focus." I purred. She froze as we hit a red light.

"No you are not. You are a child." She seemed uneasy.

"I can help relief some of that stress you have kindled up." I smiled and Spencer tried not to.

"I don't have any stress Ashley. You are just horny." And she swatted at my hands a second time.

"But Spencer. I miss you." I threw my hands up and she looked over at me.

"You are the one that decided to go in." She studied me.

"You told me too."

"I did not. I nodded my head saying you could." She smiled.

"I can skip." I offered and she just shook her head.

"No it's fine. I have stuff to do anyways." She smiled as the light turned green. She turned her turn signal on changing lanes.

"What do you have to do Spence?"

"Ashley erans nothing big."

"If it's not big than why won't you tell me."

"Because I have to keep some things to myself."

I looked over at her. She was in a white wife-beater and black and white stripped shorts. Her hair was tossled into a messy bun and she still smelled like sex.

"You might want to shower." I said turned to let down the window. I let it down than put it back up over and over again.

"Ashley stop playing with the window!" She shouted and put child's lock on. "And what do you mean I need to shower? Do I smell!" She started to smell herself. I laughed and leit out a short snort.

"Nope, You smell like sex."

"Ashley! I do not."

:Whatever you say Ms. Carlin." I hit a lot of bottoms and Spencer stopped at another stop light and grabbed my hands and pulled them into her lap restaring me.

"Can you stop fidgeting.?" She asked.

"No. You wouldn't let me touch me Spence. I had to mess with something so I wasn't thinking of touching you." I admitted. I felt her hands relac ontop of mine. I looked into her blue eyes as they deepened.

I leaned into her face and watched her trying not to look at me. I kissed her check and she snuggled into me. I let one hand venture to the lining of her shorts. She looked down as her breath got caught in her neck. She swallowed hard and I traced her neck. I let my finger go over her buttoned shorts and slowed touched the bottom. She shivered and I could hear her heart beating against her chest.

"I have an idea." I offered. She didn't say anything but I knew she was listening.

"Pull over." We were downtown at this point. She pulled into an ally. She didn't speak just sat still.

"Turn off the car." She did.

"Get out." She did. I got out following her.

"Keep walking." She began to walk forward into the alley. There was a staircase further along the building.

"Stop." I said and I looked at her perfect back . I could see her muscles and walked behind her so I was in her ear.

I grabbed her waists and felt her moan slightly to my touch. I pulled her underneath the stairs and attacked her lips. I felt her hands find my hair and scrunch into my roots. I gripped her curves and let my hands venture under her shirt. I moaned as she held my hair out and kissed my neck and licked my chin. I hugged her side and pulled her into me.

"God." She moaned as I took her tongue into my teeth.

I felt her hands leave my head and go into my back. I stepped so her back was the brick. She moaned at the hard contact. My hands cupped her butt again but wrapped her legs around my waist. I rocked into and felt my breathing get faster in her mouth. Her soft tongue conquering mine. Holding her with one arm my other unbuttoned her shorts. Spencer pulled back and looked around as I winked at her. There was a metal pole from the stairs above us. She gribbed onto it with both of her hands as I dropped her shorts. I felt her prize against me. I placed one finger in as she began to fill. She was drenched for me. I felt her other arm drape around my shoulders as she balanced herself along the brick, staircase and me. I kissed her mouth as her moaning became more effiecent and constant.

"Ashley." Her tongue froze against mine opening her mouth for oxygen everytime my fingers would fill her repeatidly.

"Oh my." Her stomach began to flex as she would inhale and exhale. I placed a second finger into her and picked up the pace as her legs shook against me. I felt her toes go stale against my waist as she began to climax.

"Ashley, I'm.." She cut her self off as her walls closed on my fingers. She breathed in and her throat vibrated into our final kiss as she crashed.

"Ugh Ashley." She tensed against me and whispered out my name. I didn't move as I felt her cum against my shirt. I looked up and kissed her neck. I wiped the sweat off her forehead and let her drop one leg at a time. She lost her shoes so I let her stand on my feet as I kissed her thighs and calves. I went down removing myself from her sucking her off of each of my fingers. I found her shorts and began to redress her. She held onto me still not moving. I found her shoes and placed them on her feet. She was standing against the brick breathing hard and I kissed her both letting her cum switch onto her tongue and mine.

"Ash." She whispered into my mouth.

"Hm." I opened my eyes and looked into her blue ones.

"I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you too." I leaned off of her and let her stand on her own.

I grabbed her hand as we walked back to her car. I opened the door for my gal and walked to the other side. The rest of the car ride was silent. I held her hand until we got into the garage next to the strip. She parked and I kissed her check then pulled her mouth into mine. We stopped by someone whistling outside. I giggled into her mouth and she blushed as I looked at her I touched her checks.

"I'll see you later." I looked over at the person and hid Spencer's face. It was ….. Aiden and the basketball team.

Spencer didn't move as I didn't let her look to see who it was.

"Ashley who's beside my car?" She didn't seem nervous.

"Just the basketball team.. and shit."

I saw Glen waving at the car seeing me. I waved to Glee and he pointed to Spencer and I nodded.

"Glen?" She asked and I nodded.

"What do I do?" She asked still calm.

"Okay. Well. You are going to let that hair down of yours." I grabbed her ponytail and let it fall. She didn't flinch to my touch. I took my hat off and put it on her head.

"Duck and don't look at them." I squeezed her leg and opened the passenger door and took a bow. There was applause and Spencer moved to drive and I told them to move out the way. Everyone was clapping at me and moved to let Spencer leave. She drove off and the only one trying to see who was inside was Aiden.

"That your girlfriend Ash?" Jon asked.

"Yeap." I acted unamused.

"What's her name?" Someone asked and before Glen said anything.

"None of your buisness." Madison walked in the garage and kissed Aiden's check.

I smiled at her and she shrugged.

"Hey Ash." Glen wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey Glen."

Everyone looked at us and looked confused.

"Everyone come here after a tourney?" I asked knowing the tradition. We all walked in from the other entrance. The place is reserved for the team on Saturday's the pizzeria is owned by a grandfather of one of the players.

Madison went in the kitchen with Mandy and we all began to cook up some pizza. Glen walked in the back and looked at Madison and froze. She winked at him and he gave her a charming smile. I threw a towel at her and they broke eye connection.

"Hey Ash. Can we talk?" He asked and I nodded.

"Take these out in 10." I pointed to the closing oven. Madison nodded and I walked into the alley with Glen.

"What's up?" I asked a little nervous.

"I didn't know you worked here." He smiled. He was just as nervous.

"I do." The silence became awkard.

"You know don't you." I said wiping my hands.

"How long ago did you guys meet?" He asked trying to figure everything out. I sat on the bench and him next to me.

"During summer." I said and shrugged.

"Look. It's none of my business but if you two get caught. I don't want any of us in trouble. Clear?" He asked and I nodded.

"We are trying to be discrete." I said and then he hardened his face.

"Making out before work. Nice job." He laughed and let his hands go through is long curly hair.

"We won't do it anymore." I promised.

"Good, and I found out the day I saw you at school with Kyla." He said and laughed.

"How?"

"Chelsea asked about your writing. That means either you graduated last year or was still attending."

"Oh…" I looked down.

"And it'd be cool to see you in the hallway and wave without you freaking out." He smiled.

"Sorry about that." I giggled thinking of my avoiding Glen in the school.

"I mean it won't be as awkward as the time I saw you naked having sex." He laughed and I hit him.

"What the fuck." Aiden stood at the door and I looked up.

Glen looked at Aiden and rolled his eyes.

"Dude inside." Glen pointed.

Aiden pouted and I laughed at him and Glen smiled at me as the door shut.

"No one knows who it I but keep it on the down low. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Big brother!" He hugged me and I smiled. I never had a brother before. He stood and messed up my hair and walked back inside.

Madison walked out the same time he walked in and they bumped into another.

"He's the coach." I warned.

"Psh. That's not going to stop me." She lit up a cigarette.

"I thought you stopped." I said trying to take it from her hands.

"I thought you didn't sleep with men." She smiled.

"I don't " I looked at her and she smirked.

"Then how does he know you?" She asked and I laughed.

"Long story." I laughed and she looked at me and shook her head.

"Girl you're crazy."

"I invited crazy." We both cracked up.

"Be careful Ash." She said looking at me.

"With what?" I looked at her.

"Spencer."

My face dropped and she looked at me. She smirked and walked back inside.


	22. Chapter 22 Stallin'

**I'm back into swing! Comment and do whatever!(;**

**Spencer's POV**

"And it's GOOD!" The announcer screams and I look up at Glen jumping up and down pumping his fists. His face was red from screaming but it was the happiest I have seen him in years. Ashley was sitting below me and she was placed next to Chelsea and Kyla. I smiled down at them whenever they'd look up. Even if I couldn't sit next to all of them I would still be somewhere near them. It wasn't a big deal or anything it just sucked.

"Aiden go!" Glen broke my concentration from staring at Ashley's shoulders. I clapped when Aiden found a hole through the other team's defense and dunked the ball over the boy in the jersey labeled 25.

"Go Aiden!" I cheered and all three from in front of me turned around to look at me. I smiled embarrassed at all three of them but they shared the same smile.

"Sorry. My brother used to play. I came to all of his games." I shrugged.

"I never knew that." Ashley said tilting her head.

"Why would you Ash?" Kyla said sarcastically. My checks turned red.

"I know everything duh." Ashley rolled her eyes at her obnoxious sister.

"Anywho, I think that's great you still come to all the games Miss. Carlin." Cheslea smiled sweetly and I gave her an adoring look.

"Any of you have siblings that play?" I asked curiously trying to hold a conversation.

"Well Aiden plays." Kyla gushed and Ashley hit her.

"Disgusting." Ashley replied.

"I just think athletics' are fun to watch." Chelsea said a whole mouth smiled. If Chelsea went to school with me I could tell we'd be best friends.

"Spencer hey!" Rachael Wagner sat down next to me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Rachael." I replied.

"I didn't know you liked basketball."

All three of them eyed her suspiciously.

"Do you want something?" She asked coldly. Only Ashley didn't turn back around. Her eyes burned with hatred and I looked at her and Rachael eyed her back.

"Davies." She stabbed out from underneath her rough tongue.

"Wagner." Ashley spoke as if she knew something nobody else knew. Ashley slowly turned around and slouched backwards her arm almost touching my feet. Aw.

"Yes. Glen used to play. When I used to cheer all of the cheerleaders sat front row."

"You cheered?! No way!"

"Way!" I raised my hands as if I had imaginary pom poms in my hands.

"Well Lindsey Dwyer just pregnant, Would you be interested in being the new cheer coach?"

"No no.." I said creating a brick wall.

"Well if you did we would be co coaches. I insist." Rachael leaned towards me as if to touch and I jumped up kicking Ashley.

"What the !" Ashley grabbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry." I said with my teeth touching.

"No it's fine." Ashley looked at Rachael.

"Are you alrgiht?" She asked me and I nodded.

"So you're in?" Rachael stated.

"No. I'm good."

"I know you'd be good. I can't wait to see you tomorrow after school." Rachael clapped and talked off.

I sat back down.

"You can't be serious." I said to myself when the girls turned back around.

"I didn't know you cheered." Kyla said. Ashley smiled already knowing this information.

"Yes. I did. I wasn't trying to teach it though."

"Yeah? Well I think you'll be the best. Let me get Madison real quick." Kyla said and then I felt the palms of my hands turn sweaty.

"Honestly it's okay." I said feeling my neck begin to match my hands.

"Yo Maddy!" Kyla screamed down the bleachers when a latin girl turned around and looked up. She waved at Kyla then squinted to understand what Kyla was saying. As if on cue, she rose and began to climb up towards us. She was in a cheerleading uniform. A green one that had KHS across the chest in yellow, she stopped when she saw Ashley and cautiously climbed up.

"Hey so. Mads, this is Miss. Carlin. She's going to be your new coach since Dywer has a bun. I wanted to introduce you." Kyla said. Madison looked at me and as if on cue looked at Ashley who pretended her phone was important.

"You are pretty." Was the first thing I heard from her mouth. I smiled and mouthed thank you.

"So why are you the new coach?" She said climbing behind Kyla and sitting next to the empty space beside me.

"I don't know. Rach.. Miss. Wagner just asked and then assumed I would. Not that I don't want to. I just am new." I said smiling at her.

"Well that's cool I guess. It's nice to met you. I'm Madison. If you didn't know. I just wanted to properly introduce myself to you. Since we will be spending a lot of time together."

At this Ashley turned around and glared.

"Ash are you going to try out?" Kyla asked.

"Oh. I've tried to get this little ball of ethusasim to try out but she never will." Madison smiled at Ashley and she returned it.

"I'll try out." Chelsea smiled.

"We lost like half out seniors so the more the merrier."

"Isn't it a tad late to try out?" Ash said thinking it was about a quarter into the year.

"Well. I mean I can make exceptions. Old coach ran some off and it'd be fun to have new members. We actually were thinking about forming a spring dance team.

"That's new." Kyla stated.

"Yeah more like a dance team. Hey Carlin. We need an adult superiviser..Would you be interested in it?"Madison batted her eyes.

"Seriously I have so much on my hands already with.."

"That's a yes! Okay and Ashley?" Madison seemed to be sucking up I wondered why.

"Yes princess?" Ashley smiled at the Latin and batted her eyes back as well.

"You know how you really want to do stuff with music?" Madison said. My ears pipped up.

"Yes Madison."

"Can you do our remixes? A lot of your stuff is really dope." Madison smiled.

"I'll ease up on the lesbo jokes." Madison joked and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can do that."

"You are the bomb." Madison jumped up and looked between both of us.

"this is going to be so much fun." She walked down the bleachers hitting a guy in the face for smacking her butt and she kept of walking.

"Ashley you do remixes?" I asked and then Ashley looked up at me as if she had just told the biggest secret of her life.

"Yeah…" She seemed to be nervous.

"That's amazing. I'd love to hear one." I said on the edge of my seat.

"Ofcourse my lady." Ash giggled and looked me up and down before turning around. I felt my phone go off and grabbed it out of my jacket pocket.

Ash: Lookin Sexy up there.

Me:I'm digging the view too

Ash:So about this whole 'coaching' thing?

Me: yeah.. not exactly what I thought was going to happen with that whole conversation.

Ash. Lolz, Wagner's got her eyes on you.

Me: Shut up. It's so awkward. So are you okay with it?

Ash: Ofcourse. I want you to enjoy the perks.

Me: Perks?

Ash: When I'm at work. You have to do something. I feel bad for leaving you so knowing that you have some things to do is good.

Me: Okay(:

Ash: Why are these games so long?

Me: Ashley you've been here for 15 mintues.

Ash: 15 mintues too long.

Me: Yeah yeah.. I'm going pee.

I stood up and pulled up my jeans and walked off into the bathroom. I walked into a stall and did my business. I heard movements and voices before walking out.

"Honestly why would you have dyke davies do our music?" A squeaky voice asked.

"She's amazing with it. So such it up Sheri. I wasn't her bestfriend for years and not know a thing about her. She's good. Just give her talent a chance. I don't care if you don't like her not."

"No one will try out."

"I don't care. I'd rather have a small squad anyways.."

There voices stopped when another person walked in.

"Did you come in here to peep on us?" Sheri said and the voice snorted.

"Actually, I heard that there was an epidemic of bitches in the gym so I left. I guess they migrated into the bathroom." Ashley said and I heard the one I'm guessing was Sheri stop out.

"Nice one." Madison laughed they high fived and Madison walked out.

"You hear that?" Ashley asked knocking on my stall.

"Possibly." I smiled and walked out.

"I'm sorry you had to." She said as I walked to the sink.

"No I'm glad. I didn't want to catch the bitchness." I said shaking my hands.

"You know what I meant Spencer." She said.

"It's fine." I smiled at her and she walked closer. There was a peak on my check and I winked at her.

"God you're gorgeous." Ashley spoke and placed a strand of hair behind my ear. I turned into her hand and snuggled into it.

"Thank you." I sucked at accepting compliments so when I got them I learned to be bashful.

Ashley walked closer and took my hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she giggled.

"Just go with it." She took a step closer and I took one backwards until my back was on the stall door.

"Go with what? We are in public." I tried to resist her but she was so persistant.

"No way!" Ashley looked around and I shook my head.

She lifted me up by my jacket and held us closer together placing a kiss on my lips at first it was satisfaticoton but then it wasn't enough. I leaned into her and she opened her mouth as I slipped my tounge into hers and found a comfortable place in her mouth. It continued for a couple of minutes then began to escalate. I found my hands in her hair tugging on the roots pulling her neck back. I attacked it fast and harsh. She fought me and pushed me against the stall.

"Ow." I breathed out and felt a smile on my neck. Ashley bit hard and then licked and kissed over it as if an apology were nessacary.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed being cornered. Her hands were on my neck and our mouths met again. I held her waist and she picked me up having my legs wrap around her waist switching her heands to my back. I moaned again this time louder.

"Jesus." I said feeling the stall repeatedly hit my back at the thrust. The stall began to lean and fall and I fell with it and Ashley on top of me. I scurried up at the loud noise as did Ashley. We stood and looked at each other and ran out of the bathroom. I walked buttoning my jeans and fixing my shirt. Ashley placed her hair up in a pony tail as we high tailed it back to the gym.

I lost Ashley as I sat down and noticed a curious Madison smiling at me. I looked around to see if anyone else was but it was just her. I smiled back and she just stook her head. I walked up behind Chelesa and Kyla.

"Did you see Ashley anywhere? She said she was running to the bathroom but I think she left." Kyla said staring at me.

"What?" I asked a little flustered and my voice was a tad raspy.

Both girls smiled at me and I noticed a couple of my buttons were undone. I smiled and gracefully buttoned them up.

"Um no. She could have walked in when I walked out though?" I said not even believing myself.

"Here she is." Kyla pointed and waved to a beautiful looking Ashley smiling at my direction. I nodded and then smirked.

"Where;d you go?" Kyla asked when she sat down.

"For a pleasant walk." Ashley said and then her sister smiled at me and whispered something in Ashley's ear. Ashley started laughing and then turned around.

A minute later I felt my phone buzz

Ash: Nice hickey on your neck babe(;

Me: Yours is just as nice.

Ashley spun around grabbing her neck and I winked at her right when Kyla turned around and I shifted uncomfortably as she looked between Ashley and I questioning.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Chelsea stood up.

"Don't"Ashley and I screamed and everybody turned around.

"Principle Wagner. There is an emergency in the girl's bathroom" An intercom went off and Ashley and I just sat back down ignoring the curious glances around off.

"Rom pa pa pa pom. Stall down." Ashley sang and I smiled knowing I was the only one who understood.


	23. Chapter 23 Pizza Partners

what's up?! Sorry it's delayed again. I know I Promise once school is over ill have more time to write. I apologize if the editing sucks! It's been a minute. Oh this is an announcement! I you had not read Political kind Infatuations by Lipsofagodess. Holy lord do so now. It's one of my best friends and she's amazing. So check it out. It's different and intense!

**Ashley's Pov**

"I've got chills! And they're multiplying..."  
"And I'm loosing control!"  
"Cuz the power your supplying" I was singing a song from one of my favorite musicals of all time, Grease. I was at work with Maddie who was laying her head down on the from desk.

"It's electrifying!" Spencer said besides me and I smiled. Every now and then my gal would come on in and hang with Maddie and I. Due to the fact Maddie was recruiting Spence as the new cheer coach, it made perfect sense...  
"You better shape up op op op." Madison sang at the top of her lungs.  
Spencer and I just looked at her shaking out heads.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Wrong song." We both said smiling.

"Oh. Well i was just trying to remix the whole movie into a song anyways.. Your loss." Madison turned her head blushing.  
I shook my head and a door sung open.

"My favorites!" Aiden said winking at us prior to noticing Spencer" Oh hi Miss Carlin." He cleared his throat and awkwardly stood in front of us."Can I help you?" I asked grabbing his attention.

"I was coming in to grab a bite but it's no big deal."

"I'll be right back." Spencer said and walked toward the bathroom.

"God she's so hot. Can I get a slice of pepperoni?" Aiden smiled and Madison hit him.  
"Disgusting."  
"Do you know what?"  
"What Aiden?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I heard her and coach Glen talking. I think she's banging Mr. Teez." Aiden said eyeing the bathroom.

"Say what?" I asked Madison was looking at me.

" . He's the history teacher they were talking after the game Thursday."  
"Doesn't mean they're fucking." Madison interjects.

"Well a teacher that fine and that happy has to have great sex. Ill prove it." Aiden smiled at us we shook our head typical Aiden.

"Sure no problem." Spencer said on her phone smiling.  
"Here's your slice baby." Madison gave Aiden his pizza and he sat down at a table watching a tv.  
"I'll see you at practice." Spencer winked at me and waved to Madison.

"Your girlfriend is cute." Madison whispered taking a sip of coke next to me.

"Thank you." I said and looked at her.

"Can I ask you a question?"  
I said nervously.

"I believe that is one" she smiled "shoot Ash."

"How'd you know?" I said Madison tilted her head.

"How'd I know you were gay? Or you're dating a teacher?"

"Shh." I pointed at Aiden and she rolled her eyes.

"Both." I replied unaware she knew I was gay.

"Ashley you were my best friend for years. I know you. I knew you were gay. It just freaked me out. I sucked I wasn't there for you and I didn't know what to say to make you feel better about it and I was jealous because I've been in love with Aiden so I was mad you didn't want him. I suck but I was pissed."

"Maddie it's a stupid boy. I'm not gonna hate you because you secretly want me." I smiled and she hit me.  
"Ow." I hissed and she rolled her eyes again.

"What about the other thing?" I said casually.

"We'll a. Amanda is not you or for you. She was needy and bipolar.. So I knew she didn't make you happy. Then again your my best friend so I watched. You stopped going to our lunch and going to class early. You gave her a ride to school a couple of times.. Trust me, I was the only one who saw. Then that one day she came in and I saw you two making out in an alley the next. She drove you here the same day. I brought her name up as speculation and I knew." Madison finished.

"Ash I love you. I'm not gonna tell and ill be damned if you're outed again. I want your happiness even if its from a pediphile, I support."

I hit her.

" I'm 18." I said proudly and she snorted.

"How'd you met anyways?"

"Around the corner. Remember that night I didn't wanna party over summer?"

"Oh yeah? You didn't call me for like 3 days you were so shitty."

"Well I ran her over and we came here on a date. Luckily Mandi is a dumbass and didn't recognize her. Spencer thought I was in college and we had an amazing night. Then re-met the first day of school."  
I blushed.

"How long have you loved her?"

"The moment I met her."

"I'm happy for you two. You belong together." Madison smiled.

Aiden burped loudly breaking our moment. She looked at me and I shook my head.

"You two belong together two." I smiled and she threw her hat at me and that was that.


End file.
